


Heroes of Olympus (Season One)

by ayortha



Series: Heroes of Olympus: The TV Series [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: HOO as a TV series, Mostly canon but I do what I want, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayortha/pseuds/ayortha
Summary: I'm writing this to practice adapting novels for the screen. This is my version of what the HOO series could look like adapted for television. It's written as a streaming series (short season, flexible episode length, decent budget, no commercials). Lots of things changed, lots of things kept exactly the same.
Series: Heroes of Olympus: The TV Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624651
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. S1 E1: The Lost Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a 5-season series, with an 8-12 episode season for each book. Right now, I'm just doing the first season, but I might continue.
> 
> This is the first episode of eight. The script is a little short, since the skywalk battle will take some time and I'd like lots of room to visually establish Jason's predicament. It should run around 40 minutes.

## 

EXT. BEACH - EVENING

Sunset, just outside Los Angeles.

PIPER MCLEAN, fifteen, lies on her back on a beach blanket. An oversized T-shirt and relaxed posture hide any sign of adolescence. Today, she’s a girl.

Her father, TRISTAN MCLEAN, early forties, sits up next to her, paging through a book. Movie-star handsome in any light, Tristan shows his age now, makeup-free and at peace.

Piper and Tristan share dark hair and Indigenous features, but Piper’s eyes stand out, bright and colorful.

Tristan reads from the book as the waves gently crash on the beach.

TRISTAN

Aeneas married Lavinia, and named the city he founded after her. His descendants would grow to found a nation. And so, Aeneas was no longer merely a Greek hero, and from then on, was called the first hero of Rome.

PIPER

Hero? Didn’t we just hear how he ditched Dido? Just left her in the middle of the night, when she loved him and stood by him? Doesn’t sound like much of a hero to me.

TRISTAN

Not perfect, I suppose.

PIPER

And then left her behind in the underworld! And marries someone else!

TRISTAN

Well, “hero” doesn’t always mean, you know, a hero.

PIPER

(laughs)

Wow. Profound, dad.

TRISTAN

I mean... the word means different things. It doesn’t always mean someone that’s good or right. The ancients would call you a hero if you had heroic qualities--you were brave and strong and determined and extraordinary. Aeneas is a hero because he did what he had to do. He wanted to stay with Dido, but he broke her heart and put himself back in danger so that he could fulfill his destiny, and be the forefather of Rome.

PIPER

Sounds like a low bar to be called a hero.

TRISTAN

And sometimes, not even that.

Tristan flips to a glossary to the back of the book.

TRISTAN (CONT'D)

In Homer’s time, the word was “ _heros_ ,” and it meant the child of a god and a mortal. It was a class of mythological figure.

(suggesting descending levels with his hand)

You had the Primordial deities, the earth and sky and all that, and then when they had children with lesser beings, the power was diluted. So then, Titans, then gods, then demigods. Homer would call them heroes. They were meant to do the will of the gods on earth. That’s why the gods needed them, why there were heroes everywhere among mortals. So they could be the hands of the gods among men.

PIPER

Do you ever think about what it would be like to live at a time like that? With heroes running around. Like, imagine. You’re trying to grocery shop and can’t get to the orange juice because there’s some guy in a skirt fighting a cyclops in the produce section.

TRISTAN

I don’t think they drank orange juice, but I see your point.

PIPER

How would you... how could you just live a normal life?

Piper sits up and draws her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She stares out at the ocean.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Knowing there was so much more out there... how could you just live your ordinary life? Right alongside gods and heroes and battles for the fate of the universe?

TRISTAN

I guess you’d have to. If that was just... your normal.

But there were other stories, later, about the Mist.

PIPER

Missed?

TRISTAN

Mist. Some of the later poets agreed with you. They believed that people aren’t able to live alongside the supernatural and still go about their everyday lives. That we aren’t capable of it. That once we know there’s more out there, it changes everything. The only way to live a good life as a mortal is to ignore the gods and heroes, and just... live.

INT. SCHOOL BUS - A YEAR LATER - DAY

Piper, now 16, bounces as the school bus hits bumps in the open Arizona road. She looks out the window into the sunlit desert as her father’s voice continues.

TRISTAN (V.O.)

So the Mist was created. The veil that separates the world of mortals from the battles of demigods. It’s a sort of magical camera filter. You look at monsters and gods and heroes, but all you see is the ordinary world. What you can handle.

EXT. BEACH - EVENING

On the beach, Piper considers her father’s words.

PIPER

Oh. Well... maybe that would be better.

Piper shivers lightly against the wind, and Tristan wraps his arm around her shoulders.

TRISTAN

Safer, probably. Would make it easier to not be frightened all the time.

PIPER

But... I don’t think I’d want to live like that either.

INT. SCHOOL BUS - DAY

Piper looks around at the bus full of rowdy teenage CLASSMATES, joking and pushing and throwing things.

PIPER (V.O.)

To not know your own world... not know the people around you. If I were standing next to a hero, I’d want to know it.

TRISTAN (V.O.)

I wouldn’t worry about that, Pipes. You’re smart, and you see people. You see them. When you find yourself a hero--and you will, because you deserve one--when you’re standing next to a hero, you’ll know.

As the final words are spoken, Piper looks down and smiles. We see, for the first time, the boy with his head on Piper’s shoulder. JASON, seventeen, sleeps peacefully.

MAIN TITLES

EPISODE TITLE (Chapter One: The Lost Hero)

INT. SCHOOL BUS - MOMENTS LATER

LEO VALDEZ, fifteen, curly-haired and Latino, with a mischievous face, carefully aims a paper airplane. The airplane is complicated, complete with wing flaps and a curved nose. When he throws it, the plane soars over the heads of the other students, then abruptly curves and hits an older boy in the face. The boy stands furiously, searching for the source in the wrong direction.

Leo gleefully turns, chattering over the back of his seat to the row behind.

LEO

Did you see that? Piper! Did you see? I’ve finally got it perfectly.

PIPER

Hush! You’re gonna wake him. He needs to rest.

Too late. A particularly large bump shakes Jason awake. Eyes fly open and a frown appears. He sits up sharply, startling Piper.

PIPER

Woah. Careful, sleepyhead.

Jason stares warily at Piper.

JASON

What?

With a warm smile, Piper reaches for Jason’s hair, which is sticking up on the side that rested on her shoulder. Jason’s hand flies up reflexively to block her touch. She snorts.

PIPER

Woah there, ninja. It’s me.

JASON

(alarmed but instinctually polite)

I’m sorry. Who are you?

PIPER

Okay, sorry. I was just gonna fix your hair--

JASON

Who are you?

PIPER

Calm down. I think you were dreaming.

JASON

I was dreaming? I was... I was... I...

Jason’s panic grows. He slowly turns his head towards the window. We see Jason’s reflection along with him. Jason presses his fingers to the glass. It’s familiar... and not.

COACH HEDGE (O.S.)

All right. Listen up, cupcakes!

Jason stands to see over the rows between him and the voice. High alert. Piper tugs his sleeve.

COACH HEDGE stands at the front of the bus holding a megaphone. Fifties, five-foot-one. Powerfully muscled arms, but his triangular shape suggests he’s been skipping leg day.

LEO

(covering his mouth)

Stand up, Coach Hedge!

COACH HEDGE

I heard that!

Coach Hedge scans the bus for the heckler, and his eyes land on Jason. A tense beat as something dark comes over his eyes, but the moment passes.

COACH HEDGE (CONT'D)

We’ll be disembarking in five minutes. Do not lose your worksheet or your pen or your partner. If I see anyone making trouble on this trip, I will personally send them back to campus the hard way.

Coach picks up a baseball bat and rests it on his shoulder.

JASON

(whisper)

What.

Leo leans over the back of his seat to talk to Jason.

LEO

Hope you’ve got your worksheet. Mine became spit wads hours ago.

(noticing Jason’s stare)

What are you looking at?

JASON

I don’t know you.

LEO

What?

JASON

I’m not supposed to be here.

LEO

(sarcastic grin)

Yeah, okay. That’s right. You’re not supposed to be here.

JASON

(hopeful)

I’m not?

LEO

(exaggerated earnestness)

Of course! You’re a model citizen. None of us are supposed to be here. We’ve been framed. I didn’t ditch my foster home. Piper didn’t boost a BMW--

PIPER

(not at all joking)

I didn’t steal that car, Leo!

LEO

No, that’s right. Of course not. You... what was it you told the police? The dealer gave it to you?

Piper throws her water bottle at Leo. He easily dodges and raises his eyebrows at Jason.

LEO

See? This has all been a big mistake.

JASON

Dude. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.

PIPER

What do you mean?

JASON

Please. Seriously. Where am I right now?

LEO

(looking out his window)

I know. Talk about the middle of nowhere.

PIPER

Jason? Are you okay?

Piper wraps an arm around Jason. He flinches away.

JASON

Who. Are you.

PIPER

(worried now)

Leo? I think--

LEO

Come on, Pipes. It’s a prank. He’s probably trying to get us back for the shaving cream thing. Don’t be so gullible.

The three are jostled in their seat when the bus abruptly stops. The other students pour out, but the three stay in their seats.

PIPER

Have you hit your head or something? You do look really weird, Jason.

COACH HEDGE

Back row! Out!

Leo scampers off the bus and Piper reluctantly follows. Jason heads for the door, but pauses near the front.

From the debris on the floor, he picks up a bright three-fold brochure. We catch bits of text as Jason flips through the pamphlet. “SOUTHWEST WILDERNESS SCHOOL.” “Rehabilitating troubled youth through immersive outdoor education.” “Corrective programs for discipline cases.” “Field trips and camping.” “At-risk youth.”

Jason looks out the window at Piper and Leo, then back at the brochure, then at his reflection in the window. This is his life?

EXT. VISITOR CENTER - DAY

Jason joins the other students heading into the gleaming VISITOR CENTER.

He stops to examine his reflection in the building’s window. He scrutinizes his purple T-shirt but isn’t able to make out the faded design.

He searches his pockets for anything helpful. They’re empty except for a gleaming golden coin. It is large and thick but uneven, as if hand-made. One side bears a stamped image of a ring of laurels, the other an unclear inscription.

Jason stuffs the coin back in his pocket before following the class into the visitor center.

INT. VISITOR CENTER - DAY

In several clumps, the other students blow past the exhibits on the history and geology of the area.

Piper ducks her head as she walks quickly past a display of Native American artifacts, but a few CLASSMATES notice.

FEMALE CLASSMATE #1

(loud, for an audience)

Feel at home, Piper?

FEMALE CLASSMATE #2

Does your tribe run the place, then? You should check if you get in free with a rain dance.

PIPER

Nice try. My dad’s Cherokee, not Hualapai.

FEMALE CLASSMATE #2

Same thing.

PIPER

Not if you have half a brain cell. That’s like if I said your parents are Irish, when actually they’re cousins.

Leo, listening from a distance, snorts.

FEMALE CLASSMATE #1

Oh, sorry for the mistake. Was your mom in this tribe, then?

Where was your mom from, Piper?

(going for the kill)

What’s your mom’s name, Piper? Huh?

Jason doesn’t need memories to know that was way over the line. He starts towards the girls.

JASON

My gods.

Leo stops Jason before he gets close.

LEO

Hey there. Don’t get involved.

Jason looks incredulously at the girls. They laugh and head for the door, leaving Piper behind.

JASON

But--

LEO

You know Piper wants to fight her own battles. She’s not going out with you because she wants a knight in shining armor.

JASON

Going out with me?

Leo notices Coach Hedge preparing to address the class.

LEO

Come on, come on. Don’t wanna miss this.

Leo scampers over to Piper and pulls her into the cluster of students waiting at the doors. Jason is still stunned.

JASON

I really think I’d remember that.

COACH HEDGE

All right, cupcakes. Now--

LEO

(hands over mouth)

Can’t hear you! Use your megaphone, Coach!

COACH HEDGE

(happy to oblige)

If you insist, then.

(into megaphone, which transforms his voice with a Darth Vader effect)

Now, in just a few moments--

Leo and Piper stifle laughter. Coach tosses the megaphone into a nearby trash can. He glares at Leo.

COACH HEDGE

(even louder)

Quiet down, cupcakes. You’re about to see the Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, please try not to push one another over the edge. I have to do a lot of paperwork when that kind of thing happens.

Coach Hedge opens the door, and students push each other to make it back into the sunlight first.

Jason catches up with Piper and Leo.

PIPER

How did you do that?

Leo smiles coyly and returns a tiny screwdriver to his pocket.

LEO

I’m a special boy.

JASON

Guys, something is really wrong.

Leo scoffs, but Piper gives Jason a long look.

PIPER

Real talk. No joking, Jason. Do you really not remember who we are?

JASON

Not just that. I don’t... I don’t remember who I am.

EXT. SKYWALK - DAY

The students spill out onto the SKYWALK, a horseshoe-shaped, glass-bottomed bridge. The Grand Canyon lies beneath them.

Leo and Jason blink in the sunlight, distracted for a moment by sheer awe. Piper wastes no time pulling the boys down the skywalk, away from listening ears.

PIPER

When did this start? When did you start forgetting things?

JASON

I... I don’t know. The bus, I guess? The first thing I remember is waking up on the bus.

PIPER

Did you hit your head or something? How do you tell if someone has a concussion?

JASON

I don’t know!

LEO

(holding up two fingers)

How many fingers am I holding up?

JASON

Two.

LEO

Well, he can still count.

PIPER

We should tell Coach Hedge.

LEO

No way! I don’t wanna get push-ups.

PIPER

We have to do something. He can’t remember anything.

LEO

Sounds nice. Wish I could press the reset button. Just-- poof-- memories gone. Blank slate.

PIPER

But not us, right? You wouldn’t want to forget us?

LEO

It’s not that complicated. Look, Jason. We all started at Wilderness School this year. We’re best friends, and you do whatever I say and always give me your dessert--

PIPER

Leo!

LEO

I’m sure he’ll remember soon. We should make the best of this while we can.

JASON

You think you’ve known me for months?

LEO

Sure. All year.

JASON

When... how did we meet?

LEO

We all started at the same time.

JASON

I mean... the day we met. What did we talk about? How did we become friends?

LEO

I don’t know. You can’t expect me to remember details. I’m ADHD, man. I know you don’t remember that, but trust me, this isn’t unusual.

JASON

(to Piper)

What about you? Do you remember meeting me?

PIPER

Jason. Trust me. I remember everything about us.

JASON

This isn’t right. I don’t remember you at all. At all. I don’t recognize anyone here. What if...

LEO

What if you’re right and everyone else is wrong? You think we’re all sharing the same mass delusion, and you’ve actually never been in this class until today?

JASON

No. No. Of course not. That’d be... that’d be crazy.

The trio is interrupted by a hulking classmate, DYLAN, grinning like God’s gift to juvenile delinquent girls.

DYLAN

Yo, Piper. Come on. You’re supposed to be my partner.

PIPER

I’ll be right back. Try to... I don’t know. Breathe? Think happy thoughts about remembering things.

Piper follows Dylan to a spot a little farther down the skywalk. Dylan tries to put his arm around her waist, but she out-maneuvers him. She throws a gagging expression over her shoulder to Leo and Jason.

LEO

(mocking Dylan’s bro-isa tone)

Oh, I’m Dylan. I’m so amazing. I can’t figure out how to date myself, so do you wanna date me instead? You’re so lucky.

JASON

(realizing for the first time)

Leo... you’re weird.

LEO

Hey, starting to remember? You tell me that a lot. On the bright side, if you don’t remember anything, I can reuse all my own jokes! Come on.

Leo joins a few students spitting over the rail.

Jason follows, but spots Coach Hedge halfway down the skywalk and changes course.

JASON

Um, sir? Coach? Person? I--

COACH HEDGE

(glaring)

What are you doing here?

JASON

What do you mean?

COACH HEDGE

I mean what I mean. Why are you here? Are you trying to get in the way of me doing my job? Who are you?

JASON

You mean... I’m not part of your class?

COACH HEDGE

I’ve never seen you before, boy.

JASON

Yes! Yes, I’ve never seen you either! I don’t think. I don’t know.

A roll of thunder. Most don’t react, but Piper looks up at the clear sky anxiously.

COACH HEDGE

Why are you here?

JASON

I don’t even know how I got here. I just... woke up on the school bus?

COACH HEDGE

You’ve got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make this many people think they know you. But you can’t fool me.

JASON

I’m not trying to fool anyone!

COACH HEDGE

(advancing menacingly)

I’ve been smelling monster for days now. I know we have an infiltrator. But you don’t smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood.

JASON

What are you talking about?

COACH HEDGE

Tell me once and tell me the truth. Who are you?

JASON

I. Don’t. Know.

A beat as Coach Hedge studies Jason’s face.

COACH HEDGE

Great. You’re being truthful.

JASON

Yes!

COACH HEDGE

This makes everything more difficult.

JASON

Do you know who I am?

COACH HEDGE

No, but I know what you are, which means trouble.

Another roll of thunder. Coach Hedge and Jason look up at the darkening sky.

JASON

(the word tugs at memory)

A half-blood...

COACH HEDGE

I got word from camp this morning. They’re sending a team today to get the two I’ve been watching. It seemed urgent, like there was some new development... that must be you.

JASON

(now sure he’s on the trail of something)

Camp? Camp...

COACH HEDGE

Just sit tight until the team from camp gets here, okay? I’m trying to keep three of you safe now, so just try not to attract too much attention. Hopefully, nothing happens before--

More thunder and a flash of lightning as the sky darkens further. Suddenly--strong wind. Mist.

COACH HEDGE (CONT'D)

I had to say something.

(into megaphone)

Everyone inside! Now! Off the skywalk! Back inside, now!

JASON

I thought you said this thing was stable! Jumbo jets--

COACH HEDGE

Under normal circumstances. Which these aren’t. Come on. Inside!

Students scream and run into the building. Abandoned papers are swept up in funnel clouds.

Leo skids on the wet floor, almost toppling over the rail, but Jason grabs his jacket and pulls him back.

LEO

Thanks, man!

COACH HEDGE

Go, go, go! Inside!

Piper and Dylan hold the double doors open, herding students inside. Piper, freezing in the growing rain, projects calm and confidence, encouraging the others.

Soon, Leo, Jason, and Coach Hedge are the only ones left on the skywalk. As the last student dives through the doors, Piper loses her grip on her door, which slams closed.

PIPER

Dylan, help!

With a casual smile, Dylan lets his door slam closed.

DYLAN

Sorry, Piper. I’m done helping. In fact, I think I’m done being “Dylan.”

A powerful gust of wind hits Piper, slamming her against the closed door. She slides to the floor of the skywalk. Leo scrambles over to her. She doesn’t move.

LEO

Piper!

Jason tries to charge towards Dylan, but Coach Hedge stops him.

COACH HEDGE

Stay behind me. All of you. You’re not up for this kind of fight.

DYLAN

Come on, Coach! Let the boy try. You’re getting two old for this, after all.

Coach Hedge’s cap blows off. Two horns just poke out above curly hair. Coach hedge raises his baseball bat.

COACH HEDGE

I should have known this was our monster.

DYLAN

I’ve been on your team the entire season. You’re losing your nose, grandpa. I bet that’s why they retired you out here in the middle of nowhere. And you can’t even do this job right. You’re over.

Coach Hedge’s baseball bat transforms into a tree branch.

COACH HEDGE

Why don’t you come over here and see for yourself?

DYLAN

Think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man? Good luck.

Dylan reaches his arm towards Leo. A funnel cloud flies toward Leo. He flies into the air and over the rail.

Jason dashes over to the rail. He spots Leo, clutching a ledge in the wall of the Canyon about 50 feet down.

LEO

(weakly)

Help?

COACH HEDGE

Styx. I don’t know whose you are, kid, but I hope you’re good.

Coach Hedge tosses his tree branch to Jason. Jason is bewildered but catches it deftly.

LEO (O.S.)

Rope, anyone? Bungee cord? Something?

Coach Hedge kicks off his shoes, revealing goat’s hooves.

JASON

(under his breath)

A faun?

COACH HEDGE

I’ll get Leo. Keep that thing busy.

Coach Hedge leaps over the railing, hitting the Canyon wall hooves-first. He bounds off, climbing down the wall in agile leaps.

DYLAN

Adorable. All right, god-spawn. Let’s see what you’ve got.

Jason, with no idea what to do, throws the club at Dylan. It misses. Dylan smirks, but a moment later, the club is blown back towards him. It hits Dylan on the side of the head, knocking him to his knees. Golden blood trickles down Dylan’s neck.

The club lands near Piper, who opens one eye and grabs it.

DYLAN

Interesting, but not good enough, demigod.

Dylan claps his hands. The skywalk shudders. Hairline fractures dart up the skywalk towards Jason. Dylan smiles as he begins to dissolve into smoke.

In the Canyon below, Coach Hedge’s hooves come into Leo’s field of vision.

LEO

(stunned for a moment, but shakes his head)

I don’t even care. Just get me out of here.

Coach Hedge pulls Leo’s arm over his shoulders.

Back on the skywalk, Dylan completes his transformation. His cruel smile is now semi-obscured by black vapor. Wings of black smoke beat, lifting him above the skywalk.

DYLAN

I’m glad I waited, demigod. I could have killed those two at any time, but my mistress told me a third was coming.

Two funnel clouds appear behind Dylan, spinning out to reveal two more storm spirits.

DYLAN (CONT'D)

And she was right. She’ll reward me greatly for your death.

Piper tightens her grip on the club, repositioning herself for an attack. She and Jason meet eyes.

Dylan raises his hands. Electric storm clouds rise from his fingers. He pushes his palms towards Jason.

A loud crack. Piper screams. Electricity hits Jason square in the chest. Jason is flung off his feet and lands hard on the skywalk floor.

Jason gasps for breath. His jacket smokes. There is a black mark in the center of his shirt.

JASON

(weakly)

Stop...

DYLAN

(laughs)

Amazing. How are you still alive? That was enough lightning to kill twenty men.

Jason, panting, pushes to his feet.

JASON

Okay, okay. My turn.

Jason pulls the gold coin out of his pocket. As if he’s done it a thousand times before, he flips the coin. When he catches it, it’s no longer a coin. It is now a wickedly-sharp, double-edged golden sword. It fits his hand perfectly.

Dylan snarls. The two other storm spirits charge Jason, crackling with electricity.

Jason side-steps the first, thrusting his sword into the center of the smoky form from behind. He hits its essence and the spirit dissolves. Jason swings the sword as he spins, cutting through the second, which also dissolves into gold powder.

PIPER

Jason?

DYLAN

What are you, half-blood?

Coach Hedge topples over the rail. He and Leo land in a heal on the skywalk. Coach Hedge leaps to his feet, striking an attack stance.

COACH HEDGE

Spirits, fear me!

(noticing the lack of spirits)

Curse it, boy. Didn’t you leave any for me? I need a challenge.

LEO

(panting on all fours)

Hey. Yo, Coach Supergoat, I just fell down the freaking Grand Canyon. Stop asking for challenges!

DYLAN

(hiding his fear)

You have no idea what you’re facing, half-blood. My mistress will destroy you. Today, the next, no matter. She will destroy all demigods. This is a war you cannot win.

A clap of thunder, and the mist becomes a downpour. A hole opens in the clouds.

DYLAN (CONT'D)

My mistress calls me back. And you, demigod, will come with me!

A funnel cloud races from Dylan’s hand toward Jason.

Piper yells and charges Dylan with the club. She clumsily connects and knocks him against the rail, dropping the club. The funnel cloud dissipates.

Dylan easily tosses Piper off him, sending her over the rail. Piper just manages to grab the rail. Her legs dangle over the center of the Canyon.

Coach Hedge roars and charges Dylan, knocking him over the rail as well. The two tangle mid-air, Coach hedge kicking and head-butting and calling names. They rise towards the vortex in the sky.

JASON

Coach!

COACH HEDGE

I’ve got this! Save her!

Jason looks back to Piper just as she loses her grip on the rail and plummets, screaming, into the Canyon.

Without thought, Jason raises after her. He leaps over the rail and drops into the Canyon.

Time seems to slow as the Canyon walls race past Jason. In seconds, he catches up with Piper, whose flailing has flowed her fall.

Jason tackles Piper as they fall, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing his eyes shut.

At once, they stop falling. Piper gasps, and Jason opens his eyes.

A hundred feet above the river, Jason and Piper are suspended mid-air, buffeted slightly by an upwards current of air keeping them aloft.

Piper slips slightly in Jason’s arms. Jason scrambles to hold her, and they plummet a few feet more. Piper lets out a little scream, clutching Jason close, arms around his neck and shoulders.

PIPER

Is this... is this you?

JASON

I think I would know if I could fly.

PIPER

Are we flying?

JASON

The air... the air is supporting us.

PIPER

Can you tell it to support us more?

JASON

Um... okay. We need to go down slow, though. We’re still high.

PIPER

No, we need to go back up! Leo, Coach!

Jason looks up at the skywalk. He takes a deep breath.

JASON

Okay, um... Let’s try this.

Abruptly, the pair shoots upward. Piper screams again and buries her face in Jason’s shoulder. In seconds, the pair lands on the skywalk. It is lit with sunlight once more.

They run over to Leo, who lies on his back, soaked with rain and gold dust.

PIPER

Leo! Are you okay?

LEO

(muttering)

Stupid, ugly goat.

PIPER

Where did he go?

Leo points straight up.

LEO

Through the clouds? Never came down. Please tell me Coach Hedge didn’t just save my life.

JASON

Twice, I think.

LEO

What happened? I must have hit my head. I must be hallucinating... the tornado guy. A sword?

Remembering, Jason spots his sword lying on the skywalk. He picks it up, feeling the perfect balance. On a hunch, he flops it. It returns to his hand as a coin.

LEO (CONT'D)

Yep. Definitely going insane.

PIPER

Jason... those things... what just happened?

JASON

Coach Hedge. He said... he said he was trying to protect three people. Us.

PIPER

That thing. Dylan. God. I can’t believe he was hitting on me. That thing touched me. He... he called us something. Did he call us demigods?

LEO

I don’t know what demi means, but I’m not feeling too godly. You guys feeling godly?

JASON

He said there was a team coming. A team coming from camp. To get us.

LEO

Okay. Oh-kay. Please look up there and tell me if you see the flying horses too.

Two winged horses soar through the clear sky towards the canyon.

PIPER

I’m seeing flying horses.

LEO

Thank god. Or... oh no?

As the horses draw closer, we can see a shining silver chariot trailing behind the winged horses.

Leo and Piper back towards the visitor center, but Jason steps out to meet them as they land on the skywalk.

ANNABETH hops out of the chariot. 17, curly blonde hair, athletic, intense expression. She pulls a bronze knife from a sheath at her hips as she takes in the trio.

ANNABETH

Gleeson? Gleeson!

(to Jason)

Where is he?

JASON

Who?

ANNABETH

Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?

LEO

Um, gone. He was fighting this... tornado thing.

Annabeth pushes past Jason impatiently, clearly looking for something.

ANNABETH

Is there anyone else with you?

WILL hops out of the chariot. 15, sunny, responsible-looking.

WILL

Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?

Leo and Piper don’t answer, watching Annabeth’s knife and increasing anger warily.

JASON

I don’t think so.

WILL

What happened?

Annabeth disappears into the Visitor Center. We can just barely hear her calling _hello_?

JASON

We were... we were just here. And then one of the other students... transformed. And we were attacked by these three venti. And we fought them off, but Coach Hedge is gone.

WILL

Venti?

JASON

Storm spirits.

WILL

Big, cloudy, electric things? You mean anemoi thuellai.

PIPER

Wait, Jason. You recognized those things?

JASON

No, I just... I think I know what they are.

Annabeth reappears, even more agitated. She kicks an abandoned backpack.

ANNABETH

(to herself)

She told me. She told me. And I came. Because I’m an idiot.

WILL

Annabeth--

ANNABETH

No, Will. She told me he would be here. She told me that if I came here, I’d find the answer. And there’s nothing.

WILL

There’s these three.

ANNABETH

No. I was tricked. Again.

(shouting to the sky)

What do you want with me? What have you done with him?

Will places a comforting arm around Annabeth’s shoulder.

WILL

Annabeth. Let’s just get out of here. Get these three back to camp and regroup.

Annabeth shakes Will’s arm off and glares at Jason, Piper, and Leo. She stalks over to the horses.

WILL (CONT'D)

(to Jason, Piper, and Leo)

It’s all okay now. We’re gonna get you out of here.

LEO

I’m not going anywhere with her! She looks like she wants to kill me!

Will glances worriedly at Annabeth, who is gently patting one of the horses.

WILL

Annabeth’s okay. I’m sorry about all that. You’ll have to cut her some slack. She’s exhausted. I don’t think she’s slept for three days. She thought coming here would be the end, but apparently not.

JASON

The end of what?

WILL

She’s been looking for someone. One of our campers. Her boyfriend, actually. Been missing three days. She’s going out of her mind with worry.

We thought he might be here, but I guess not. Maybe you’ve seen him, though. About this tall. Dark hair, green eyes, likes the ocean. A kid called Percy Jackson.

CREDITS

END OF EPISODE

## 


	2. S1 E2: Camp Half-Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was... a challenge. HOO begins with, like, five layers of exposition (the original mythology, the PJO lore of modern demigods, the events of the PJO series, what's happened since PJO at camp, and Piper's and Leo's backstories). And that's before you get into what Jason's deal is. I tried to slow things down and stick to essential information. There are still some unfortunate info-dumps, but ideally, those conversations happen as we visually explore Camp Half-Blood, so it's all about being slowly immersed in the world.
> 
> This episode should be a little over an hour.

## 

INT. VALDEZ LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

TODDLER LEO, two years old, chews thoughtfully on a wooden building block as he finishes an impressive tower. He places the last block and smiles, impressed with himself. As his hyperfocus relaxes, he is suddenly exhausted. He yawns and rubs his eyes.

Through Leo’s blinking eyes, we see the cramped house he shares with his mother, furnished secondhand with great care and color.

A woman in a black shawl comes into Leo’s field of vision.

We pull back to see the woman pick up Leo and bounce him gently. TIA CALLIDA appears ancient and young all at once. Leathery skin, wise eyes, pulsing energy.

TIA CALLIDA

Tired, little one? Let’s set you down for a nap.

Back in Leo’s POV, Leo is carried across the room to a brick cubbyhole in the wall. He sighs contentedly as Tia rests him down in a glowing bed of reds and yellows.

TIA CALLIDA (CONT'D)

There. Nice and warm, aren’t you, my little hero?

Through fluttering eyelids, we see Leo’s chubby arms reach up to grab at sparks. In the background, Tia Callida pushes herself back and forth slowly in her rocking chair, humming a lullaby. Leo drifts to sleep... darkness.

ESPERANZA (O.S.)

Leo!

Leo’s eyes fly open. ESPERANZA VALDEZ, mid twenties, long hair and oil-splattered coveralls. Normally warm and lovely, she is now screaming and panicked.

ESPERANZA

Leo! Baby!

Leo’s view changes as he is lifted into his mother’s arms. Over her shoulder, we see the bed--a blazing fireplace.

ESPERANZA(CONT'D)

(muffled, to Tia)

Don’t you dare. Don’t--how could you!

We pull back to see Leo, still content, drift back to sleep in his mother’s arms. She is still shouting, now muffled beyond comprehension--but no one is there.

INT. VALDEZ KITCHEN - TWO YEARS LATER - DAY

A pan sizzles as Esperanza cooks. LITTLE LEO, now four, follows her around the kitchen, compulsively fiddling with everything he can get his hands on. When his hands get too close to the stovetop, Esperanza redirects him.

ESPERANZA

No, no, mijo. Careful. Here.

She hands him a mechanical hand mixer, which he promptly disassembles and reassembles. Having learned all its secrets, he is bored again. He reaches for a knife left on a cutting board.

ESPERANZA (CONT'D)

Slow down, mojo. Not ready for this yet. Nothing sharp until I know you won’t trip and stab yourself, okay? Here.

Esperanza takes the knife and hands Leo a set of nesting measuring cups instead.

Pouting, Leo walks with them across the room. We see, for the first time, that Tia Callida is shucking corn in the corner of the kitchen. She smiles indulgently as Leo tosses the cups in the sink.

When Esperanza’s back is turned, she darts forward and slides the knife off the counter, returning it to Leo.

TIA CALLIDA

(whispering to Leo)

You must learn your blades early if you are to be my hero someday.

Leo, smiling wide, grabs the knife.

EXT. PARK - TWO YEARS LATER - DAY

Now six, LITTLE LEO colors happily on a picnic table under Tia Callida’s watchful eye.

We see the picture: a vibrant crayon drawing of a great ship with tall sails, rows of oars, and an expressive figurehead.

Tia Callida studies the picture and smiles.

TIA CALLIDA

Beautiful, little hero. May I keep it?

Leo looks a little disappointed but won’t argue.

LITTLE LEO

Oh. Of course, Tia.

He hands Tia Callida the picture, and she stows it away in her black robe.

TIA CALLIDA

You dream, but it is not time yet.

LITTLE LEO

Not time?

TIA CALLIDA

Someday, you’ll have your quest. You’ll find your destiny, and the hard journey will finally make sense. But first, you will face many sorrows. There is no other way.

ESPERANZA (O.S.)

Leo? Leo! Where are you, mojo?

TIA CALLIDA

(whispering conspiratorially)

Your mother is looking for you, little hero.

Esperanza appears. Furious. Leo stands, looking guilty. His mother shouts at Tia Callida.

ESPERANZA

Go! Get out of here! I’ve told you--stay away from my son!

When Leo looks back towards Tia Callida, she is gone.

EXT. CHARIOT - PRESENT DAY - DAY

The silver chariot flies above the clouds.

The chariot is crowded with five. Will keeps a gentle hold on the reins. Leo glances at the open back and grips the side tightly. Jason and Piper are both highly aware of the way they are smushed together. Annabeth consults a tarnished sextant.

The silence is too much for Leo.

LEO

So...

(when no one responds)

Would it be rude to ask where we’re going?

ANNABETH

A safe place. The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood.

PIPER

Half-Blood? Is that some kind of joke?

JASON

It means demigods... because they’re half. Half god, half mortal.

ANNABETH

Yes, actually. That’s exactly right.

LEO

Half? How can you be half a god?

WILL

This will all make much more sense when we get to camp. I promise. I know you guys have probably had a crazy day, but we see this all the time. This is totally normal.

LEO

Yeah. Yeah. I feel totally normal. This has been a snooze of a day for me, actually.

PIPER

(muttering)

Leo.

LEO

What? Don’t you feel completely normal right now?

PIPER

This is not the time.

LEO

My bad. I’m forgetting my flying chariot etiquette.

No one laughs, and the chariot lapses into tense silence again. Jason and Piper each sneak glances when they think the other won’t notice.

LEO

I’m sorry. I feel like we got off on the right foot.

PIPER

Leo!

LEO

I’m sorry! You know I can’t handle this kind of tension. Someone needs to say something.

(to Annabeth and Will)

Nice to meet you. I’m Leo. These are my close friends and partners in crime, Piper “I’m to cool for Leo’s anxiety” McLean, and Jason, our resident kick-ass amnesiac.

ANNABETH

(irritated)

Great.

Will gives Annabeth a disappointed look, but says nothing. Another long beat of silence.

LEO

And... you are? Strangers that I followed into an unmarked vehicle that’s now traveling through the sky?

WILL

I’m Will Solace, son of Apollo. Nice to meet you, Leo. Piper, Jason.

LEO

Son of Apollo? Is that, like, a fraternity?

WILL

Sort of.

LEO

And the crabby one is... Annabelle?

ANNABETH

Annabeth Chase. Athenian.

LEO

Great! We’re making progress.

PIPER

I’m gonna toss you off this chariot.

JASON

Uh, guys?

ANNABETH

(recognizing the tone)

What’s up?

Jason points towards a single dark cloud. It crackles with lightning.

JASON

I think the venti are back.

WILL

The what?

Annabeth spits funnel clouds approaching.

ANNABETH

Styx. Will, we’ve got anemoi thuellai on our three.

Will tugs on the reins and the chariot turns sharply. From the clouds, more cloudy spirits emerge. This time, they appear to be riding stallions of black smoke.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Will. Are we gonna be able to outrun them?

WILL

I think so.

Suddenly, one of the spirits thrusts a hand towards the chariot. A storm cloud appears just above it, raining on the teenagers.

ANNABETH

(to Jason, Leo, Piper)

Hold on tight. This might get rough.

Without thinking, Jason and Piper grab each other’s hand. Leo wedges himself between them.

LEO

Don’t like this. Don’t like it. Nope. Nope nope nope.

With a crack, lightning hits the chariot. The left side of the chariot smokes.

ANNABETH

Will! Left wheel’s on fire.

WILL

Scratch that. We are not gonna outrun them.

Jason pulls out his gold coin, but the spirits are too far away for him to strike.

WILL (CONT'D)

How far are we from water?

ANNABETH

(checking a compass)

We’re veering North. We could be over the Great Lakes in a minute if we don’t explode before then.

LEO

Explode?

Will and Annabeth ignore the panic of the other three.

ANNABETH

Give me a hand for a sec.

Annabeth swings her legs over the side of the chariot. Will holds both her arms as her feet dangle in the air. In one swift move, she kicks the burning wheel off its axle. It falls through the clouds below. Will helps her back into the chariot.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Kay. Take us down now. Fast.

Piper and Leo shriek. The chariot plummets and disappears into the clouds below.

**MAIN TITLES**

**EPISODE TITLE: (Chapter Two: Camp Half-Blood)**

EXT. LAKE ERIE - EVENING

Waves crash over a rocky beach not far from Buffalo.

Slow survey of the wreckage: one smoking, broken chariot wheel, then the other. The pagasi, alarmed, are still harnessed to the wrecked chariot. Just past the chariot, Annabeth scrambles to her feet. She checks her waistband and pockets. Satisfied everything is in place, she extends a hand to help Will to his feet.

WILL

Okay. Sound off. Everyone here?

Piper moans into the sand. Jason gets to his feet with a groan, then pulls off his wet jacket.

LEO

Oh my god. Oh my god.

WILL

That’s three. Anybody missing limbs? Bleeding?

LEO

Are we dead?

ANNABETH

At the end there... I think we slowed down.

LEO

Is this what death feels like?

WILL

I know. It felt like something below was pushing back on us.

PIPER

(to Jason)

Was that you?

JASON

I think... maybe? I just remember thinking about how hard we were going to hit the ground, wishing we’d slow down.

PIPER

The wind, pushing against the chariot... that was you. It felt just like in the Grand Canyon.

ANNABETH

What are you talking about?

LEO

(pushing in front of Jason)

Don’t listen to them. They’ve got their own little... language. You know. I mean-- blegh.

ANNABETH

You caused that gust of wind?

LEO

He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

JASON

(under his breath, to Leo)

What are you doing?

LEO

(muttering to Jason)

Can you be cool, please? For once?

PIPER

(joining the defense)

Jason hit his head or something this morning. He doesn’t remember anything. He barely even knows who he is.

LEO

We definitely didn’t cause... anything that happened to that chariot thing, good or bad. So, honestly, we should just go.

Annabeth doesn’t react to Leo and Piper’s protestations. She studies Jason closely, surveying him up and down.

ANNABETH

Show me your arm.

LEO

Jason--

But Jason obeys automatically, holding out his right arm. Annabeth gently turns it over. Piper gasps at the dark pattern on the inside of Jason’s forearm: a dozen thin lines beneath an image of an eagle circled by laurels.

ANNABETH

Where did you get these marks?

JASON

I’m getting tired of saying this, but I don’t know.

PIPER

Is that a tattoo?

ANNABETH

Maybe. They look... they look almost like scars. Like they were burned into your skin.

JASON

I think... maybe they were.

A tense stare. Annabeth sizes up Jason, who doesn’t look away. Will watches Piper hover protectively around Jason.

ANNABETH

(trying for casual)

Will, would you help me with the harnesses for a minute?

WILL

Um... yeah. Sure.

Annabeth and Will huddle around the horses.

Leo and Piper have no difficulty seeing what they’re doing, and they immediately huddle together for their own private chat.

ANNABETH

I don’t like this.

WILL

I don’t like this either.

ANNABETH

Exactly.

WILL

You broke our chariot.

ANNABETH

I-- what?

WILL

See, this is why we don’t let you borrow our stuff.

ANNABETH

Will--

WILL

Because you destroy it.

ANNABETH

Will.

At the same time, Leo and Piper talk at top speed.

LEO

I don’t like this.

PIPER

What’s the plan?

LEO

We’ve got to get out of here.

PIPER

How? Did you see that girl’s knife? Jason... Jason!

Piper grabs Jason’s wrist and yanks him into the huddle.

PIPER (CONT'D)

What do you think?

JASON

What?

LEO

Do either of you have a phone?

PIPER

Mine’s at school. You know they always check. What about you? Didn’t you have some fancy way around the rules? Some super-micro hidden spy phone?

LEO

Coach confiscated it. Jason?

JASON

I don’t know. Do I own a phone?

We swing back to Will and Annabeth.

ANNABETH

I am sorry about the chariot. Truly. I’ll get it fixed right away. I promise. But right now...

WILL

I know.

ANNABETH

This guy--

WILL

I don’t like it.

ANNABETH

Something’s not right. I’ve never seen marks like that.

WILL

He’s got a weapon. He’s obviously trained with it. He’s been somewhere.

ANNABETH

And he doesn’t remember anything? Really?

Back to the cluster of three.

PIPER

I’m not getting in another death trap with those two and letting them take me god-knows-where-- if we don’t die first.

LEO

I am never leaving solid ground as long as I live.

PIPER

But how do we lose them? They have flying horses!

LEO

What do you think, Jason?

JASON

We’ve got to go with them.

LEO AND PIPER

What?

Will and Annabeth fully free the horses. Will checks them for injuries.

WILL

Chiron will know what to do. No use worrying until we get them back to camp.

ANNABETH

That’s what I’m saying... should we bring him back to camp?

WILL

He’s a half-blood.

ANNABETH

Yes, but this isn’t like a normal pick-up. He’s... what if there’s something-- bad going on.

WILL

(serious)

No, Annabeth. He’s a half-blood.

ANNABETH

(deep breath)

You’re right. You’re... right.

WILL

Every demigod deserves a chance. Every demigod belongs at camp.

ANNABETH

You’re right. I’m just...

WILL

I know. I know.

Leo glances towards Will and Annabeth.

LEO

Jason. You don’t want to go with them, do you?

JASON

I don’t particularly want to, no. But it’s the only thing to do.

PIPER

I don’t understand what you’re saying. I don’t understand what’s gotten into you.

JASON

Then stop acting like--

Jason catches himself and takes a deep breath before he can finish.

PIPER

Jason--

JASON

Right now, they more than I do. I need to figure out who I am.

But Will and Annabeth are back.

ANNABETH

Okay. Jason, do you think you’re ready to ride?

JASON

Ride?

ANNABETH

Unless you need to rest after that fall.

JASON

No.

ANNABETH

Then pick a pegasus. Time to go.

PIPER

Go?

WILL

(kindly)

I’m taking you back to camp. The rest of you will follow soon.

PIPER

Hold-- hold on. You want us to split up?

WILL

Without the chariot, it’ll take much longer. It’s dangerous to have this many demigods traveling together outside camp for this long.

PIPER

What do you mean, “this many demigods?”

ANNABETH

It isn’t wise to have more than three together. Three is good; it’s enough to watch each other’s backs, enough backups if some of you bite the dust. But more than that, you attract too much attention. The monsters can smell you miles away.

PIPER

But... one, two, three. Why can’t Leo and I stay with you three?

A beat as Annabeth looks at Piper like she’s unbelievably dense.

LEO

Oh. Oh...

PIPER

What?

LEO

Piper.

Suddenly, Piper understands.

PIPER

You... you’re not just saying you think Jason is a demigod. You think... you think Leo and I are, too.

ANNABETH

Well... yes. I thought that was clear.

Piper takes that in. A lot of things suddenly make sense.

LEO

I see.

PIPER

Okay then.

ANNABETH

You two are taking this really well. Usually people resist a little more at first. Freak out.

LEO

(disingenuously)

No, I mean... I’m freaked! I am. This is a surprise.

PIPER

(overplaying it)

Yes. I-- shocked. This makes no sense.

LEO

None at all. I’m...

PIPER

Shocked.

LEO

Blown away.

ANNABETH

You guys are textbook, actually. We find a ton of young demigods at those Wilderness Schools.

PIPER

Really?

ANNABETH

Yeah. A school for troubled youth? Classic. I bet you guys are in trouble a lot. But is all that trouble actually your fault?

PIPER

No, it isn’t!

LEO

(at the same time)

Almost always.

ANNABETH

Demigods trying to be normal... it never works.

Annabeth smiles at Piper and Leo before turning back to Jason.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

All right. Up you go.

Will holds the reigns of one horse and helps Jason up. Jason climbs gracefully on the horse without hesitation.

PIPER

Wait. Hold on. Why don’t you two go, and the three of us will follow.

ANNABETH

We’re not leaving you alone. Without Gleeson, we’re responsible for keeping you safe.

WILL

Don’t worry, Piper. He’ll be fine with me.

JASON

(awkwardly, but aiming for reassuring)

I’ll see you soon.

PIPER

Jason!

But Jason and Will have already taken off. The pagasi beat their wings against the darkening sky, and in moments, Jason is out of sight.

Piper gapes at the sky. It all happened so fast. She turns back to Annabeth, anxiety growing.

PIPER (CONT'D)

So... so, what now. We’re going right after them, right? Wherever... whatever this camp is that he’s going to. How are we getting there?

ANNABETH

In the morning.

PIPER

What?

LEO

Piper...

ANNABETH

It’s not safe to travel at night. Not when you two don’t know how to handle yourselves.

PIPER

But--

LEO

It’s okay. We need rest. It can wait until morning... right?

Leo widens his eyes, and Piper calms down enough to catch on.

PIPER

Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m tired anyway.

Annabeth grabs a backpack out of the wreckage of the chariot.

ANNABETH

Great. Let’s make camp for the night.

EXT. HALF-BLOOD HILL - NIGHT

The sun has just set when Will and Jason, on pegasus-back, touch down on a grassy hill. They slide off the horses next to a lone pine tree.

Jason had seemed comfortable on the back of his horse, but immediately tenses when his feet hit the ground. He closes his fist around his gold coin. His eyes search the darkness, but he isn’t able to make out much besides the large manor house a stone’s throw from the hill.

WILL

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

JASON

I’m not supposed to be here.

WILL

What do you mean?

JASON

I don’t know. I just... this feels wrong.

WILL

It’s okay. You’ve had a long day. Let’s get you settled, okay?

Footsteps from down the hill. Jason flips the coin and catches his golden sword.

WILL (CONT'D)

Relax. Jason, it’s okay. Friendlies.

A small crowd of CAMPERS gathers at the foot of the hill. A diverse group of young people, some as young as ten, appears. Their bright orange T-shirts are visible even in the darkness. Several wear pieces of leather armor, but none appear armed.

One camper steps out from the group. CLARISSE, 17, all muscles and coiled confidence.

CLARISSE

Will!

WILL

Hi.

CLARISSE

Annabeth?

WILL

Annabeth is following by ground with two more.

CLARISSE

And--

WILL

No.

CLARISSE

Anything?

WILL

No news of Percy.

The group of campers reacts as one with disappointment, frustration, fear.

CLARISSE

Fine. I’m going.

WILL

No. Clarisse--

CLARISSE

It’s been days. I’m going out too.

Clarisse stomps up the hill, holding out a hand for the reins of the closest horse. Will shakes his head.

WILL

Annabeth will be back tomorrow. She needs to rest. You need to rest. The pegasi need to rest. It will wait until morning.

CLARISSE

Fine. But I’m leaving first thing.

Will notices Jason still has his sword drawn.

WILL

Jason. Come on, chill. You’re making me look bad.

(to the Campers, bright and reassuring)

Everyone, this is our newest camper, Jason. He’s having some memory problems, so we’re going to check in with Chiron. See if he has any ideas.

The campers seem satisfied by Will’s confident assessment. Two come forward to take the pegasi away. Another passes Jason and Will canteens of water.

WILL (CONT'D)

(to Jason)

Come on. Let’s go see the camp director. He’ll know what to do.

Will puts a hand on Jason’s shoulder and guides him towards the manor house. As they can get closer, it looks less intimidating. Bright blue paint and a wraparound porch. Chess boards and rocking chairs. But Jason still grips his sword. He looks up at the gabled roof, where an eagle-shaped weathervane turns with a squeak.

EXT. LAKE ERIE - NIGHT

Hours later, Piper lies awake, staring at the rock wall overhead.

Annabeth has established a surprisingly comfortable camp in the rock formations surrounding the beach. An overhang of rock forms a tiny cave, just big enough for a few sleeping bags.

Next to a low fire, Annabeth sits with her back against the rock, knife drawn, eyes scanning the dark coast.

Piper rolls over to Leo.

PIPER

(whispers)

Are you awake?

LEO

(whispers sharply)

Is there still a crazy person two feet away with a knife drawn?

PIPER

Yes.

LEO

Then what do you think?

PIPER

What are we gonna do? I thought she was going to go to sleep and we could get out of dodge.

LEO

We just need to adapt. Maybe we can distract her somehow.

PIPER

Okay. You do that. You’re extremely distracting.

LEO

Shut up.

PIPER

Hey--

LEO

No. Hush. Do you hear that?

Piper and Leo freeze. Then, unmistakably-- a snore.

Slow and silent, Leo creeps forward to check Annabeth’s face. Her eyes are closed. She’s drifted off.

LEO (CONT'D)

All clear, Pipes, my friend.

PIPER

She’s actually asleep?

LEO

That Will kid said she’d barely slept in days. Makes sense.

Leo helps Piper out of the cave, trying not to rustle the sleeping bags. Piper grabs her jacket and shoes. They tiptoe across the rocky sand until they’re out of earshot of Annabeth. Then, they break into an all-out run.

INT. BIG HOUSE - NIGHT

The inside of the Big House is even more warm and lovely than the outside.

Jason has stowed away his sword, but is till on edge. He perches on the edge of a sofa in a cozy sitting room.

Will enters, holding a tray with a jug of lemonade, three glasses, and a small plate of cookies.

WILL

Chiron will be here soon.

Jason accepts a glass of iced lemonade, but doesn’t drink.

Will opens a black medical bag.

WILL (CONT'D)

Do you mind? I’d like to start ruling things out.

Jason doesn’t like this, but puts his glass down on a side table and nods.

Will checks Jason’s blood pressure.

WILL

What’s the first thing you remember?

JASON

Just... hours ago. Waking up on the bus, next to... next to Piper.

WILL

Has this ever happened before?

JASON

Are you serious?

WILL

(smiling)

Just checking.

Will makes a note of Jason’s blood pressure in a small notebook, then pulls out a tiny, bright flashlight to check his eyes.

WILL (CONT'D)

Look to the left... the right... up... thanks. Now, sit back and close your eyes.

JASON

Um, no thanks.

WILL

At least take a deep breath then. You need to relax.

Jason unclenches his fists and scoots back a few inches. He watches Will carefully.

WILL (CONT'D)

I’m going to touch your head. Okay?

JASON

Fine.

Will takes a long breath of his own before placing one hand on Jason’s forehead and the other at the base of his skull. Will breathes deeply, feeling for something. Jason is uncomfortable, but grits his teeth.

Finally, Will pulls back. He takes a drink of lemonade.

WILL

Hm... I don’t think there’s anything medically wrong with you.

JASON

What? But--

WILL

I mean-- physiologically. This isn’t a normal problem like a mortal might have. It’s not illness or injury. Something supernatural happened.

JASON

Like what?

WILL

Well... it’s not Lethe. It’s... it’s not anything I’ve seen before. Your mind wasn’t wiped. Your memories weren’t buried. They used to be there, and now they’re gone. Like they’ve been stolen.

JASON

Stolen? How? By whom?

WILL

Only a god would have that kind of power.

JASON

But why?

WILL

I wish I knew. Maybe...

JASON

Maybe what?

WILL

Maybe you know something this god doesn’t want you to remember.

Jason jumps to his feet when he hears a sound from outside. Footsteps--no, hooves-- on the porch. The hoofbeats stop, replaced by the roll of wheels.

CHIRON wheels himself into the parlor in a wooden wheelchair. He takes in Jason with a look of shock.

CHIRON

You shouldn’t be here.

Jason holds out his arms, giddy to find someone speaking sense.

JASON

Yes!

INT. - DINER - NIGHT

Hours later, in a quiet 24-hour diner, a waitress walks up to a corner booth, where two teens talk in low voices behind menus. She rolls her eyes--she’s not surprised and she’s not going to ask.

WAITRESS

What can I get you two?

Piper lowers her menu and fixes the waitress with a charming smile.

PIPER

Just coffee, for now. And-- if you wouldn’t mind too much...

Piper’s voice lowers slightly in pitch and takes on a rich, layered quality.

PIPER (CONT'D)

I’d be so grateful. Would you please let me borrow your phone?

With a slightly blank smile, the waitress hands Piper a cell phone.

WAITRESS

No problem, honey. I’ll get those coffees right out.

The waitress disappears behind the counter. Piper starts to dial.

LEO

Good god.

PIPER

What?

LEO

How do you do that?

PIPER

Do what?

LEO

Get her to just give you stuff.

PIPER

I asked nicely. You should try it some time.

Piper listens intently, but the call goes to voicemail.

LEO

Doesn’t matter how nice I ask. Nobody’s giving me their freaking cell phone.

Piper hangs up and dials a new number.

PIPER

Maybe you aren’t polite enough.

LEO

Maybe I’m not pretty enough.

PIPER

Maybe it’s because you always look like you’re planning new mischief.

LEO

Maybe it’s because you can pass for white.

Piper holds up a finger for Leo to pause.

PIPER

Just... give me a minute.

Piper gets up from the table and heads to the opposite side of the diner, speaking low into the phone.

We hear the voice of JANE through the phone.

JANE (V.O.)

(over phone, filtered)

Mr. McLean’s office.

PIPER

(tense, into phone)

Jane? Jane-- where is my dad.

JANE (V.O.)

(over phone)

Piper, I thought you weren’t supposed to call from school.

PIPER

Maybe I’m not at school. Maybe I ran away to live among the woodland creatures.

JANE (V.O.)

(over phone)

Uh-huh. Well, I’ll tell Mr. McLean you called.

PIPER

Where. Is. He.

JANE (V.O.)

(over phone)

Out.

PIPER

You don’t even know, do you? When are you going to call the police, Jane? He could be in trouble.

JANE (V.O.)

(over phone)

I have to go, Piper. Enjoy school.

Jane hangs up. Piper glares at the phone. She returns to the booth.

PIPER

Okay. Okay. Let’s... talk options.

INT. BIG HOUSE - NIGHT

Jason is back on his sofa. Across from him, Chiron calmly sips lemonade from his wheelchair.

JASON

So... that’s it. We crash-landed in the lake, and Will brought me here. That’s all I remember, since... ever.

Chiron nods pensively.

CHIRON

But you know some things.

JASON

Well, yeah, I can still speak and stuff. I still know English. And at that school... I was confused and didn’t know why I was there, but I still understood what a school is.

CHIRON

I see.

(Suddenly businesslike)

You must have questions for me.

JASON

Well, mostly just the one. When you said that I shouldn’t be here... what did that mean?

CHIRON

Do you know what those marks on your arm mean?

JASON

(rubbing his arm)

No.

CHIRON

Do you understand where you are? What this place is, who I am?

JASON

You’re Chiron. I’m guessing the same Chiron from the old stories. The trainer of Greek heroes. And now, you run this camp. A place to train the children of the gods.

CHIRON

So you believe the gods still exist?

JASON

Of course. I mean, I don’t think we should worship them or sacrifice chickens to them or anything, but they’re still interwoven in the fabric of Western civilization. They’ve moved to North America the same way they moved from Ancient Greece to Rome.

CHIRON

And you believe that one of those gods... is your father or your mother?

JASON

I guess so. But I don’t... I don’t remember any family.

CHIRON

Jason... I don’t know any better than you how you ended up at my camp. But you are not like any pupil I’ve ever taught. Your presence here could be a disaster.

JASON

Thanks. You must be an inspiring teacher.

CHIRON

I’m sorry, my boy, but it’s true. I had hoped, after the War, we might have some peace. I should have known better. The final chapter approaches. The worst is yet to come.

JASON

That... sounds like fun, but I’d like to go back for a second to me. These marks... you know something more about me, don’t you?

CHIRON

I’m afraid I can’t explain, my boy.

JASON

Try. I’m a good listener. I think.

CHIRON

I can’t. I swore on the River Styx and on all things sacred that I would never... Yet, here you are. here. In violation of that very same oath. This should not be possible. I don’t understand who would have done such a thing.

Chiron wheels himself toward the door.

CHIRON (CONT'D)

You should stay here, Jason. I am going to consult with our Oracle.

JASON

But--

CHIRON

Until then, it may be best that you don’t walk about the camp. No reason to cause unnecessary concern. You can stay here for the night until we can determine where you belong.

JASON

Where I belong?

But Chiron is already gone.

INT. - DINER - NIGHT

Leo knocks back a fresh cup of coffee. He practically vibrates before Piper’s eyes.

LEO

You’re not going to like hearing this, Piper, but I think--

PIPER

If I won’t like it, just don’t say it.

LEO

We should at least talk about--

PIPER

You’re still talking.

LEO

Piper. We need to at least consider it. We both know how to make it on our own. Or, if we have to, together. But...

PIPER

I’m not going anywhere without Jason.

LEO

Piper, he wanted to go. He was totally fine hopping on that... I can’t believe I’m saying it, but that flying horse, and leaving us both behind.

PIPER

I’m going to find him, we’re gonna bust him out of whatever summer camp from hell he’s stuck him, and then I’m going to get him to a hospital. Which is what I would have done in the first place.

A waitress approaches the table.

DOREEN

Anything to eat?

Piper waves the waitress away, but Leo looks closer. She looks like the waitress that brought their coffee. Almost. Her name tag reads “Doreen,” her apron is a different color, and her face is... wrong.

PIPER

We’re fine.

LEO

Wait. Are you the person who took our order a minute ago?

Doreen smiles too widely at Leo.

DOREEN

Of course, hon. I’m just checking back to see if I can get you two some pancakes or some grilled cheese.

Doreen reaches a hand towards Leo.

DOREEN (CONT'D)

What a sweet kid you are.

ANNABETH (O.S.)

Stop right there.

Annabeth has appeared in the doorway of the diner. She glares at Doreen and draws her knife.

PIPER

(re: Annabeth)

Jesus.

ANNABETH

Don’t touch him.

DOREEN

Oh, don’t get upset, godspawn. I meant no harm.

PIPER

(re: Doreen)

What the hell.

ANNABETH

Get away from them.

DOREEN

I wasn’t going to harm them. Just take them back to my mistress, that’s all.

Annabeth charges Doreen wielding the bronze knife.

LEO

(to Piper)

Down! Get down!

Piper and Leo duck under the table.

When Annabeth is feet away, Doreen laughs and dissolves into black smoke. She moves across the diner quickly as she re-materializes into the same kind of winged spirit that attacked on the skywalk.

Annabeth turns on a dime to face the spirit, but doesn’t chase her down. Annabeth takes a deep, centering breath, staring down Doreen.

Doreen hovers a foot above the ground. She spreads her wings wide as she taunts Annabeth.

DOREEN

Come on, little half-blood. What are you waiting for? Let me see what you can do with that knife.

Annabeth doesn’t move. She continues to breathe deeply and stare at the spirit.

DOREEN

(snarling)

Too scared to even try? I guess the first move is mine, then.

Doreen charges Annabeth, teeth bared.

Annabeth waits until the absolute last second. When Doreen is inches away, she sidesteps the spirit and sinks her knife into its back. Doreen shatters into gold dust.

Unruffled, Annabeth sweeps dust off her sleeves and stows her knife.

ANNABETH

Come on out, you two.

Leo and Piper sheepishly crawl out from under the table.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Which one of you used a cell phone?

Leo immediately points at Piper, who elbows him.

Annabeth shakes her head, but smiles slightly.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Rookie mistake. Come on, you little disasters. I’m not waiting around for you to do something else stupid. Let’s get you to camp.

PIPER

No.

ANNABETH

This isn’t a discussion.

PIPER

I’m not going with you. I don’t know you. You can’t just... take me. And I need to... I have to-- you don’t understand.

ANNABETH

No, Piper. You don’t understand. This...

(she gestures at the diner)

This is over. Gone. I don’t know how you lasted this long, but it can’t continue. Those wind spirits caught your scent, and they won’t be the only ones. Now that you know what you are, your power will only grow. It will draw the monsters in. If you don’t come to camp, if you don’t learn to use your abilities and protect yourself, you won’t stand a chance. And when you get killed by some demon in a dark alley, you’ll hurt more than yourself.

None of us asked to be half-bloods. But you can’t quit being a demigod. This isn’t a choice. It’s who you are. No running from it.

Now, come with me. Our ride’s waiting.

PIPER

Ride?

ANNABETH

Yeah. I called a Chariot of Damnation to get here before you became monster chow. The meter’s still running. Let’s go.

As Annabeth heads for the door, followed reluctantly by Piper and Leo, we pull back to see the dirty, smoking New York taxi cab waiting at the curb.

INT. BIG HOUSE BEDROOM - MORNING

Jason’s dreams are muddled. People, sounds, feelings-- but no clear place. Piper’s face hovers above his, full of the concern from the bus. Storm spirits swirl around him. A coin flips over and over.

And, through it all, a voice calling his name.

JUNO (V.O.)

Jason... Jason...

Jason wakes abruptly, sitting up and breathing hard. He is in a cozy guest room in the Big House, alone. The sun is already up.

INT. BIG HOUSE - DAY

Moments later, Jason has dressed and descends the stairs. He pokes his head into the parlor, but it is empty.

CHIRON (O.S.)

Jason!

The call comes from the porch. Hesitant, Jason follows.

EXT. BIG HOUSE PORCH - CONTINUOUS - DAY

Jason steps into the sun, and immediately rubs his eyes. No, he’s seeing right. Chiron is no longer sitting in a wheelchair. Instead, he towers over the others... as a centaur. From the waist up, he’s still a distinguished-looking middle-aged man, now with a “World’s Best Centaur” T-Shirt and a quiver of arrows on his back. From the waist down, he’s a tan stallion.

JASON

Oh.

Jason recovers quickly. Chiron doesn’t mention his brief alarm. Clarisse, next to Chiron, snorts.

CHIRON

I was thinking, Jason. Despite your lack of conscious memories, you still seem to be in touch with a great deal of deeply-etched understanding. I thought this morning we might... see exactly what you can do.

JASON

What I can do?

CLARISSE

(big smile)

I hear you’ve got a sword.

JASON

(defensive)

Yeah.

CLARISSE

Let’s see what you can do with it.

EXT. CAMP TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

Hard cut to Jason, a short time later, sweating in the morning sun, gripping his golden sword.

After a beat, Clarisse charges him with a bronze sword of her own.

The two spar-- fiercely. Clarisse fights with raw power focused by years of training. She is not as patient as Annabeth, but her swordplay techniques are the same: arcs and wheels and turns.

Jason attacks in sharp bursts. He fights with precision in linear patterns.

The two conflicting styles frustrate and thwart each other. Clarisse becomes increasingly alarmed. She isn’t afraid Jason will beat her, but she knows he’s every bit as good as she is. And that scares her.

EXT. HALF-BLOOD HILL - SAME - DAY

The sound of swords clashing carries all the way to Half-Blood Hill. Piper and Leo stagger out of the taxi, looking close to vomiting. Annabeth looks uncomfortable but holds herself together a little better.

As the three trudge up the hill, the sound grows.

PIPER

What is that? That clanging?

ANNABETH

Someone must be sparring. It’s fine; nobody’s in danger.

When they reach the top of the hill, Piper and Leo are able to look out over all of Camp Half-Blood: not just the Big House, but the ring of cabins, the lake, the volleyball courts, the smoking forge, the shadowed woods. It’s beautiful.

Piper’s attention, however, is drawn to the training grounds. In a small circle, Jason crosses swords with a muscled, powerful fighter.

PIPER

Leo? Are you... seeing this?

LEO

Son of a gun.

Piper takes off down the hill.

EXT. CAMP TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS

Piper speeds toward the sparring circle and rushes through the crowd of campers watching the match in fascination.

PIPER

Jason!

Jason jerks his head around at the sound of his name. Clarisse takes the opportunity to knock him in the side of the head with the hilt of her sword. He falls to his knees.

CAMPERS

Hold! Hold!

Jason holds up one hand to Clarisse to signal that he’s fine but needs a moment to catch his breath. Clarisse bends over, panting.

PIPER

Jason?

Piper rushes into the circle and throws her arms around Jason. He is uncomfortable but allows her to embrace him.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Are you okay?

JASON

Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just... seeing what I’ve got still in my brain.

Clarisse notices Leo and Annabeth following Piper to the training grounds.

CLARISSE

Annabeth!

The campers look to Annabeth hopefully.

CLARISSE (CONT'D)

Percy?

ANNABETH

No news. There was nothing there. Just... these guys.

CLARISSE

These are the two demigods Gleeson was watching at Wilderness School?

ANNABETH

Apparently.

CLARISSE

They’re so...

ANNABETH

I know.

LEO

(defensive)

So what?

CLARISSE

Old. Why haven’t they been claimed yet?

ANNABETH

I don’t know.

LEO

Wait... “claimed?”

CLARISSE

We had a deal.

LEO

Can someone explain this “claiming” thing to me? How will we know if we’re claimed?

The gathered campers gasp and point towards Leo.

ANNABETH

Oh, you’ll know.

Annabeth points right above Leo’s head, where a glowing image floats. A fiery hammer.

Leo ducks and dodges, but the symbol follows him.

LEO

Hey! What--

JASON

(under his breath, but heard by Leo and Piper)

Vulcan.

LEO

Vulcan?

ANNABETH

That is claiming. Will, would you mind taking Leo to his siblings?

LEO

My-- what now?

ANNABETH

You’ve been claimed by your Olympian parent. So...

(looking sternly at the skeptical crowd)

Let’s warmly welcome Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus, to camp.

LEO

Son of who now? I’m Vulcan? I don’t even like Star Trek.

ANNABETH

Vulcan? Oh, Vulcan is just another name for Hephestus. The god of the forge. Metal arts, fire--

LEO

The god of fire?

ANNABETH

Your cabin will explain everything.

LEO

I’m not a Vulcan!

WILL

Come on, little Spock. Nothing to worry about.

Will guides Leo away from the training grounds, towards the ring of cabins.

Piper turns back to Jason.

PIPER

Really. You’re okay? What happened last night?

JASON

It’s all fine. We’re just... trying to figure out what’s going on. Who I am.

PIPER

I can tell you that. You’re Jason. You’re my... I know who you are. Just stay with me now.

ANNABETH

Actually, Piper, I was wondering if you and I could talk. Just us.

PIPER

But--

CHIRON

That’s a good idea. Jason, you should return to the Big House. Get cleaned up.

Jason nods dutifully and heads back towards the Big House.

PIPER

Jason--

ANNABETH

Come on, Piper. You and I... should talk about some things.

EXT. CHB TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

Will leads Leo through a main thoroughfare of camp life. Leo’s excitement grows.

LEO

What’s that?

WILL

Arts and crafts.

A camper stands over a picnic table, revving a chain saw.

LEO

Oh. Nice. What’s that?

Several miniature Greek warships sit on rollers. Several have burn marks or large holes.

WILL

Boating. Warships are in for repairs after a practice battle last week.

Elsewhere, several campers fire arrows at targets. A small explosion results from each hit.

LEO

What’s that?

WILL

Archery. My cabin owns archery. Don’t even try.

LEO

What’s over there?

WILL

Oh, the woods? Don’t go in there alone. It’s stocked with minor monsters right now.

LEO

Nice. And that?

Leo points at a pair of campers sparring with bronze swords.

LEO (CONT'D)

Do I get a sword?

WILL

You’ll probably make your own, being in Cabin Nine and all.

LEO

Yeah, because of the god of blacksmith-ing? Vulcan, Jason said?

WILL

Well, we use the original Ancient Greek names, so your dad is Hephaestus.

LEO

Festus? Sounds like the god of cowboys.

WILL

HE-phaestus.

LEO

So, the whole flaming hammer thing. Getting claimed by Hef... Hephaestus. Good thing, bad thing?

WILL

Well... I’ll let your cabin mates fill you in on the details.

LEO

Yeah, where are my new home dawgs? Shouldn’t their counselor be giving me the VIP tour?

WILL

He, um, can’t. You’ll see.

Will jogs ahead of Leo towards the cabin.

LEO

That seems like a great sign.

Leo stops in his tracks when he spots a black-clad figure on the edge of the wood. He stares. It is Tia Callida. He knows it.

LEO (CONT'D)

Wa--Will? That old lady...

WILL

Huh?

LEO

That old woman. What’s she doing here?

WILL

What old woman?

LEO

(pointing, distressed)

Dude. The old lady. In black. How many old ladies do you see over there?

WILL

Um... I think you’ve had a long day, Leo. The Mist could still be playing tricks on your mind. Lets get you to your cabin. Maybe you can get some rest before campfire.

When Leo looks back towards the edge of the woods, Tia Callida is gone. Leo rubs his eyes.

LEO

Yeah... yeah. Let’s go see Cabin Nine. Everything... everything is fine.

EXT. DINING PAVILION - DAY

Piper and Annabeth stand on the dining pavilion, perched on a hilltop with a perfect view of the valley.

PIPER

What body of water is that?

ANNABETH

Long Island Sound.

PIPER

Long... Long Island? We flew clear across the country yesterday?

ANNABETH

Pegasi are fast.

PIPER

If this place is just sitting here... why don’t people know about it?

ANNABETH

The valley is shielded from mortal eyes. Wrapped in the Mist.

PIPER

The Mist.

ANNABETH

Yes. Speaking of which... Piper, I think you should sit down.

Piper takes in Annabeth’s sympathetic expression and heads back down the hill instead.

PIPER

(denial)

Let’s... let’s keep going. You promised me a tour of camp.

ANNABETH

(compassionately)

Okay. Let’s go on.

EXT. CABIN RING - DAY

Annabeth follows Piper down the hill, catching up easily.

ANNABETH

Each cabin is dedicated to a god. You know, one of the ancient gods of the Greek pantheon. Do you-- maybe you learned about them in school? Zeus and Ares and--

PIPER

Yeah, I know. I learned a ton about Greek myth last year. I was helping my dad with a project for work.

ANNABETH

Yeah? What does he do?

PIPER

(automatically)

He’s got a degree in the arts. He’s a Cherokee artist.

ANNABETH

That sounds neat. And he was working on something with Greek myth?

PIPER

So one of these gods... is my mother?

ANNABETH

If your dad is mortal, then yes, your mother is a god. Maybe one of the twelve olympians, but maybe one of the minor gods. There are dozens of them, but of course, only a handful make a habit of having children with mortals. These cabins are a place for those children to live while they’re at camp.

PIPER

And that’s where Leo’s going? To meet his... cabin?

ANNABETH

Yes. And you will soon. How old are you?

PIPER

Sixteen.

ANNABETH

Hmm. That’s unusual.

PIPER

What do you mean?

ANNABETH

The gods made us a promise last summer. Not to ignore their demigod children anymore. They all pledged to claim them by the time they turn thirteen, and they’ve kept to that so far. You saw how fast Leo was claimed once he arrived. I’m sure it was an oversight and you’ll get a sign soon. Maybe at the campfire tonight. Some gods like to be dramatic about it.

PIPER

Why thirteen?

ANNABETH

The older you get, the more dangerous it is to be alone in the world as a demigod. You get older and your raw power grows. It attracts monsters. The earlier you find out you’re different and come to Camp Half-Blood to be claimed, the better. You can train and learn and be prepare for the life of a demigod.

Around thirteen is usually when it gets bad. That’s when most demigods show up. We send protectors into schools to find demigods or to look after them until they can be brought to camp.

PIPER

So... Coach Hedge.

ANNABETH

Yes. I don’t know if you realized, but he’s a satyr.

PIPER

I noticed something about that, yeah.

ANNABETH

Lots of satyrs work for the camp. They’re good companions for demigods.

PIPER

What happened to him? He went into the clouds... is he gone?

ANNABETH

Hard to say. Storm spirits are difficult to battle.

PIPER

You and Jason... they just dissolved.

ANNABETH

If you hit a monster just right with a Celestial Bronze weapon, you can kill them. As much as monsters can be killed. Their essence returns to Tartarus, the lowest pit in the underworld. It takes years, sometimes centuries, before they’re able to reform.

PIPER

Is that where Coach is?

ANNABETH

Satyrs don’t have mortal souls. If something happened to Gleeson... he was a protector. A good one. For a long time. He knew the risks. And he’d be reincarnated as a tree or a flower or something.

(noticing Piper’s distress)

It’s gonna be okay, Piper, really. Everyone here has been through a lot of weird, scary stuff. We know what you’re going through.

Annabeth and Piper reach the end of the horseshoe-shaped lane of cabins. Two large cabins of white marble stand at the head of the lane.

PIPER

These two... what are they for?

ANNABETH

Zeus and Hera. King and queen of the gods.

PIPER

They look empty.

ANNABETH

They are. They’re supposed to just be honorary, nobody lives there. Hera is the goddess of the family, of marriage. She only has kids with Zeus. So no demigods.

PIPER

You don’t like her.

ANNABETH

We have a long history. I thought we’d made peace, but yesterday... yesterday I got a vision from her. In a dream.

PIPER

A vision in a dream? Does that happen to demigods a lot?

ANNABETH

Sometimes. The gods sometimes use it to speak to us.

PIPER

And Hera told you to come get us, didn’t she? That you would “find the answer.”

ANNABETH

And I’m no closer to finding Percy. It’s probably better I don’t talk about it. I’ve got nothing good to say about Hera right now.

PIPER

What about Zeus? I thought he had kids with mortals all the time.

ANNABETH

Not so much any more. Children of the eldest brothers among the gods--Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the “big three”--they tend to be really powerful, really dangerous. Things got really bad, and halfway through the twentieth century, they called a truce. The children of the big three were wreaking such havoc that they decided not to have any more children with mortal women. So for seventy years or so, they’ve tried not to have any demigods.

PIPER

Tried?

ANNABETH

Well, sometimes they, um, cheated. If you know anything about Greek myth, that probably isn’t a surprise. So there are still a few of them running around. My friend Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and Percy’s actually son of Poseidon. And you might see Nico around-- his dad is Hades. But they’re the only ones still around. That we know of.

Annabeth stops at a picnic table to knock on wood. Piper drifts toward Hera’s cabin.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Um, Piper? You probably shouldn’t go in there.

PIPER

Do you hear that?

ANNABETH

Hear what? Piper?

Piper enters the cabin through marble doors carved with peacocks.

INT. HERA’S CABIN - CONTINUOUS - DAY

Piper steps into the beautiful, empty cabin. An enormous statue of the goddess sits in the center of a fountain. Hera sits regally and smiles coldly.

Piper stares at the goddess and shivers, but steps forward. We hear a faint whisper echoing around the cabin.

Annabeth catches up.

ANNABETH

Piper? We shouldn’t be in here unless it’s to make an offering or something. Goddesses can be a little territorial about their temples.

PIPER

Okay. I just... thought I heard something.

HERA (V.O.)

(menacing whisper)

Free me... free me...

ANNABETH

Heard what?

PIPER

A voice.

ANNABETH

What did it say?

PIPER

I’m not sure. It sounded like... “free me.”

ANNABETH

I don’t hear anything. We should go, Piper. The last thing you want is to actually hear from Hera. Trust me.

Annabeth leaves the cabin. Piper moves to follow, but looks back over her shoulder at the statue. The voice returns, louder.

HERA (V.O.)

Our enemies stir. Resist them. You must not give him what he wants. Free me. FREE ME.

Piper backs away from the statue, then runs out of the cabin.

EXT. CABIN NINE - SAME - DAY

Will knocks on the door to Cabin Nine, which is round and thick like an old-fashioned bank vault. We hear gears turning and bolts sliding. The door opens with a puff of smoke from firing pistons.

INT. CABIN NINE - DAY

Rows of lofted bunks have been folded up against the walls. Only one is occupied.

WILL

Are you up, Jake? Got a new camper for ya.

JAKE MASON, mid-teens, sits propped up on pillows in his bunk. His legs, both in casts, are elevated in slings. His arms and forehead are bandaged. He seems in great spirits for someone so beat up.

JAKE

Yeah. Hey there. I’m Jake Mason. I’d shake your hand, but...

LEO

Yeah. Don’t get up.

Jake smiles, then winces.

JAKE

Welcome to Cabin Nine, uh...

LEO

Leo.

JAKE

Leo. It’s been a while since we had any new kids. Nice to meet you. I’m head counselor for now.

LEO

For now?

WILL

Where is everybody?

JAKE

Down at the forges. Working on... you know.

WILL

Got a spare bed for Leo?

JAKE

Depends. You scared of ghosts, Leo?

LEO

Pfft. No.

JAKE

Great. I’m giving you the best bunk in the cabin.

WILL

Jake, you sure?

JAKE

(pointing)

Right over there. Bunk 1-A.

Leo follows Jake’s point to a bunk at the back of the cabin. It looks like all the others. Leo runs his hands over the mechanism locking it to the wall.

JAKE (CONT'D)

You’ll have to set your own combination at some point. It should be unlocked right now, though.

Leo turns a handle above the bunk. With a hiss of steam, the bunk slowly folds out. Like the others, it has its own digital control panel and is lit by glowing gems. This bunk, however, is larger and more luxurious.

LEO

I can handle this.

Leo leaps onto the bed and kicks back. He looks to the wall.

LEO (CONT'D)

What’s this?

Where the other bunks have a small storage alcove, bunk 1-A folds down to reveal a deeper opening. A bronze fireman’s pole is seen, disappearing into darkness below.

JAKE

The passage goes to a private room below.

LEO

Oh, heck yes. See ya’ll. I’ll be down in Cave Leo. Which button do I press?

JAKE

If you like it, it’s yours. Long as you don’t mind sleeping in a dead man’s bed.

Leo freezes.

LEO

Dead?

JAKE

The bunk usually belongs to the head counselor. But nobody has wanted it since Beckendorf.

LEO

Since what?

JAKE

The head counselor before me. Charles Beckendorf. He died over a year ago.

Leo jumps off the bed.

LEO

He didn’t, like, die in this bed, did he?

JAKE

No. In the Titan War.

LEO

The Titan War. Which has nothing to do with this very fine bed?

WILL

The Titans. You know? The big powerful guys that ruled the world before the gods? They tried to make a comeback last summer. Their armies came to New York and almost destroyed Mount Olympus. A lot of demigods died to stop them.

LEO

A war? I’m guessing this wasn’t on the news?

WILL

It kind of was. Didn’t you hear about all the strange, scary stuff that happened last summer? The mortals didn’t know what happened, but they knew something was wrong. Didn’t you hear about Mount St. Helens erupting, or the freak storms across the country, or that building collapse in St. Louis?

LEO

I guess I was busy.

JAKE

Well, you were lucky to miss it. And, thank all the gods, it’s over now. Thing is, Beckendorf was one of the first casualties. Since then, things have been-- different.

WILL

A lot of people think the cabin’s cursed.

LEO

Cursed?

JAKE

We’re not cursed, we’re just... a little lost. Beckendorf was a leader, you know? He was what a Hephaestus kid is supposed to be. And losing him... freaked people. And things haven’t gone right since.

Anyway, I just took some more ambrosia, so I should get to sleep. I hope you like it here, Leo. It used to be really nice.

As Jake closes his eyes, a camouflage curtain draws itself across the bunk.

WILL

Come on, Leo. I’ll take you to the forges to meet your other siblings.

INT. BIG HOUSE BEDROOM - DAY

Jason straightens up the guest room he slept in the previous night, but there isn’t much to do. He’s already remade the bed with military precision. He explores the second floor.

INT. BIG HOUSE OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Jason pokes his head into a room down the hall. Bookshelves, a stately desk, window seats.

One wall is covered in photographs. Jason paces slowly along the wall, studying the pictures. Campers, mostly in early teens, smile from the pictures. Jason’s eyes are drawn to the only two figures he recognizes. Annabeth, much younger, laughs as she gets a piggy-back ride from an older camper, a blonde boy in his mid teens. In another picture, Clarisse stands between two campers, an arm around each. She is grinning at the camera, but the other two are sneaking a flirtatious glance at each other.

LEO (V.O.)

How did he die? Beckendorf?

EXT. CABIN NINE - SAME - DAY

Leo and Will walk out the front door and around to the back of Cabin Nine.

WILL

In the War.

LEO

Yeah, but... how.

WILL

Explosion.

When Leo doesn’t say anything, Will goes on.

INT. BIG HOUSE - SAME - DAY

Jason looks at other photographs. The couple from the picture with Clarisse appear over and over. Together, apart, with other demigods. In one, Beckendorf spars with a male camper with dark hair and green eyes. Swords locked, they grin at each other.

WILL (V.O.)

It was supposed to be a covert mission. Beckendorf and Percy Jackson snuck onto a cruise ship full of monsters. They blew it up. Percy made it out. Beckendorf didn’t.

In another picture, Beckendorf’s girlfriend hugs a mid-teens Annabeth.

LEO

Percy Jackson. The kid Annabeth’s looking for.

EXT. FORGE - SAME - DAY

WILL

Yeah. He was... I mean, he is... we never would have won that war without him. Anyway, here we are.

Will beckons Leo to follow him through the open door.

INT. FORGE - DAY

Will and Leo walk into the forge, which looks like a steampunk makeover of the Parthenon.

Between marble columns and elaborate carvings, machinery moves. A stream runs down the middle through openings in the walls, and waterwheels turn belts and bronze gears. Enormous brick forges line the walls and hampers ring on anvils.

Leo gasps. His mother would have loved this.

WILL

Hey! Hey, Cabin Nine. This is your new brother, Leo-- um, what’s your name?

LEO

Valdez.

WILL

Leo Valdez, freshly claimed.

The campers put down their tools and nod politely at Leo, but don’t seem very enthusiastic.

LEO

Well, all right! I hear this is the party cabin!

(no response)

Tough room. Okay.

WILL

I’ll leave you guys to get acquainted. I’ll see you at campfire, okay, Leo? Someone will show you where to go.

A buff camper in camp pants, NYSSA, steps forward.

NYSSA

I’ve got it.

LEO

Cool. I’ve always wanted a sister who could beat me up.

NYSSA

Come on, class clown. I’ll show you around.

Nyssa leads Leo through the forge, introducing him to cabin-mates and explaining projects. As Leo watches, machines stall and pieces break. The campers seem frustrated and hopeless.

HARLEY, 8, tiny and angry, jumps back from her work.

HARLEY

Hit the deck!

All the campers duck immediately, leaving Leo the only one up. Harley’s project spews oil everywhere. It splatters across Leo’s shirt.

LEO

Ah!

Harley gets to her feet and smashes the machine to pieces with a hammer.

HARLEY

Stupid. Stupid. Curse!

NYSSA

Come on. Before she tries again.

LEO

That sort of thing happen a lot, then?

NYSSA

Lately, everything we build turns to junk.

LEO

The curse?

NYSSA

I don’t believe in curses. But something’s wrong. And if we don’t figure out the dragon problem, it’s not gonna get better.

LEO

Dragon... problem? We’re talking a little miniature pet dragon, right? Right?

Nyssa has joined a cluster of campers standing around a map of camp pined to the wall.

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #1

It’s got to be in the hills.

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #2

The woods provide much better cover. It’ll want to be there.

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #1

Then why haven’t we found it in the woods? We’ve set traps--nothing. We need to widen the search.

LEO

Hold up. You guys lost a dragon? Like, a real, full-size, you know...

Leo holds out his arms and imitates a thundering walk.

LEO (CONT'D)

Rawr... dragon?

NYSSA

It’s not a biological dragon. It’s bronze. A living automaton. But, yes, full-size, unfortunately.

LEO

That’s amazing. You built it?

NYSSA

Decades ago, the cabin built it, yeah. And a couple summers back, Beckendorf found what was left of it. We rebuilt it. It was helping protect the camp, but Beckendorf was the only one who really understood it. Lately, it’s been a little, um, unpredictable.

LEO

Unpredictable?

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #1

It goes haywire. Smashes down cabins. Sets people on fire. Tries to eat the satyrs.

LEO

That’s pretty unpredictable.

NYSSA

Beckendorf was the only one who could control it. After he died, it ran off. Occasionally, it shows up, wreaks havoc, and runs away again. It’s becoming a real menace. So everyone’s counting on us to find it and destroy it.

LEO

(Appalled)

Destroy it? You’ve got a life-size bronze dragon, and you want to destroy it?

NYSSA

It... breathes fire. It’s deadly and out-of-control and... fire-breathing.

LEO

But it’s a dragon! Dude, that’s so so amazing. Can’t you try talking to it, working with it?

NYSSA

We’ve tried. Jake Mason tried. You saw how well that worked.

LEO

Don’t tell me you’re going to throw something away before you at least try to fix it.

NYSSA

There isn’t a choice here. None of us want to do this, but it’s endangering the camp. We have a responsibility to the other cabins.

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #1

Let’s add more traps around the edge of the woods, then.

(Pointing on the map)

Here, here, here. Bait them with thirty-weight motor oil.

LEO

The dragon drinks that?

NYSSA

(wistfully)

Yeah. He used to like it with a little Tabasco sauce, right before bed.

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #2

If he springs a trap, it’ll sound the alarm. We can start with acid sprayers. That should make it possible for us to come in with metal cutters and... finish the job.

The campers look miserable but determined.

LEO

Guys. There has to be another way. Don’t any of you have ideas about how to fix it?

NYSSA

It doesn’t matter. The thing breathes fire. We can’t even get close.

LEO

You’re kids of the god of fire, right? Aren’t any of you, like, fire resistant or something?

NYSSA

No. No. Children of Hephaestus... we’re good with our hands. We’re builders, craftsmen, weaponsmiths. We work with fire, but can’t control it or anything.

Harley appears at Nyssa’s elbow.

HARLEY

Well, sometimes.

LEO

What?

NYSSA

Hush, Harley. Yeah, okay, a long time ago. There are stories about some children of Hephaestus being born with other abilities. Resistance to fire. Power over fire. But that was very, very rare. And always dangerous. No demigod like that has been born for centuries. Not since...

HEPHAESTUS CAMPER #1

Sixteen sixty-six. A guy named Thomas Faynor. He started the Great Fire of London.

NYSSA

Right. When a demigod like that shows up, it usually means something catastrophic is about to happen. And we don’t need any more catastrophes.

LEO

Oh. Okay. That’s too bad though. Someone like that could get close to the dragon, try to see what’s wrong.

NYSSA

Then it would kill you with its claws. Step on you. Swallow you whole. No. There’s no saving that thing. Trust me, if we had another answer...

Leo runs his fingers down the map sadly.

INT. BIG HOUSE - SAME - DAY

Jason descends the stairs and returns to the parlor. Beginning to relax, Jason grabs a cookie from the plate left on the side table. He sighs and flops onto the sofa.

JUNO (V.O.)

Jason...

Jason jumps to his feet, searching for the source of the strange voice. His hand flies to his pocket for the gold coin.

JASON

What--

JUNO (O.S.)

Jason.

Jason spins in place, then stops. Sitting in a chair in the corner is a woman in a black gown and goatskin cloak. JUNO looks like Hera, but subtly different. Older. Harder. But her face is warmer.

As soon as he sees the woman, Jason flips the coin and catches his sword.

JUNO

Would you attack your patron? Lower your sword, Jason.

JASON

Who are you? How did you--

JUNO

Our time is limited. My prison grows stronger by the hour. It has taken me days to gather enough energy to work even this small magic through its bonds, to speak to my heroes. I’ve managed to bring you here, but now I have little time left, and little power left. This may be the last time I speak to you.

JASON

My patron? Look, I don’t know you.

JUNO

You know me. I have known you since birth.

JASON

If that’s true, I don’t remember it. I don’t remember anything.

JUNO

I know. That was unfortunately necessary.

JASON

What? You--

JUNO

Now is the time to pay your debt. You are my hero. You belong to me. And now you must find me, before it is too late. If you do not free me, their king will rise from the earth, and I will be destroyed, and you will never regain your memory.

JASON

I-- Is that a threat? You took my memories?

JUNO

We do not have long, Jason. You have until sunset on the solstice, Jason. Do not fail me.

JASON

What-- what are you saying?

JUNO

You are mine, little hero. Do not fail me.

Juno dissolves into silver smoke. Jason dashes forward, but when he reaches the chair, it is empty.

EXT. CAMPFIRE - EVENING

The sun is setting over the edge of camp.

An enormous bonfire spits multi-colored smoke into the sky. Stone benches set into the hillside form an amphitheater around the bonfire. Campers sit in clusters by cabin, laughing and joking and sharing candy. Many sing a cheesy song about grandma dressing for war, complete with arm motions.

Leo doesn’t join in the song, but he talks cheerfully with Nyssa and Harley. We can tell from the gestures they’re debating a mechanical technique.

Piper sits awkwardly between two groups, her arms hugging her torso. She doesn’t look at anything, and nobody pays attention to her.

At odds with the festive atmosphere, Annabeth and Chiron stand in a corner, trading tense words. RACHEL (16, private school uniform) listens, nodding seriously. Jason hurries over. As he approaches, we can hear Annabeth’s words.

ANNABETH

I wish I knew. Piper just walked into Hera’s cabin. Said she heard something, I don’t know. I never heard it. But she kept staring at the statue. She said the voice kept telling her to free--

Jason joins the duo, standing at Annabeth’s side.

JASON

To free her from a prison?

ANNABETH

How do you know that?

JASON

Earlier... someone told me the same thing. There was a woman. Black dress, goatskin cloak. She said she was my patron, and told me to free her. This... this happens often, then? Campers getting a god’s one phone call from Olympian jail?

ANNABETH

She said she’s your parent?

JASON

No. Patron. She said that I was her hero. That I belonged to her and had to pay the debt. She’s worried about some enemy getting more powerful. A king, rising from the earth.

ANNABETH

(to Chiron)

No. Not Kronos. Please. Tell me it’s now that.

CHIRON

(unhappily)

No. It is not Kronos. That threat is ended. But--

RACHEL

Then, whatever it is, we’ll face it when it comes.

JASON

But what? What is it, then?

ANNABETH

Whoever captured Hera.

JASON

Hera... the queen of the gods, right?

ANNABETH

Yes. That’s who Piper heard, and that must be who you saw.

JASON

Piper heard her?

RACHEL

I think so.

(an awkward beat)

Um, you're Jason, right?

JASON

You... who are you?

RACHEL

Hi, sorry. I’m Rachel. I’m not a proper camper, I just come by now and then. I’m the current Oracle of Delphi.

JASON

You’re the... what now?

RACHEL

So Hera is somehow imprisoned? Who could do that to the queen of Olympus?

ANNABETH

When you find out, let me know, so I can send them a fruit basket.

CHIRON

Annabeth. She is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, Hera is the glue that holds that family together. If she truly has been taken, if she is in danger, this could unravel the stability of Olympus.

ANNABETH

So who could have done this, then? In the old stories, gods catch each other in traps all the time. Unless this is something worse? A Titan can capture a god.

JASON

She said she’s been trying to break through for days. That it had taken all her energy... so why use all this power on me? She said she brought me here, that she took my memories. What is she trying to do?

ANNABETH

Chiron? Why are you so quiet? What is it we’re facing?

CHIRON

(resigned)

My dear, in this, I may not be able to help you. I am so sorry.

ANNABETH

(Aghast)

You’ve never... you’ve never kept information from me. Even the last great prophecy.

CHIRON

It’s time to address the camp.

ANNABETH

Chiron--

But Chiron is already walking away, stepping beside the campfire.

JASON

I’m sorry.

ANNABETH

(sharply)

Why.

RACHEL

Annabeth.

JASON

I don’t know. I think my being here--I don’t know. I’ve messed things up coming to camp, somehow. I’m not supposed to be here. Chiron said the same. He said he’s sworn an oath and couldn’t talk about it.

ANNABETH

I’ve never seen him act this way.

RACHEL

I’m sure he has a good reason.

But Chiron no longer looks concerned as he opens his arms wide to the gathered campers.

CHIRON

Good evening, Camp Half Blood! I’m sure you’re all anxious to return to our regular activities, but they must wait.

ARES CAMPER

What about capture the flag?

CHIRON

Until the dragoon is brought under control, that won’t be possible. Cabin Nine-- anything to report on that front?

Nyssa stands, looking pained.

NYSSA

We’re working on it.

ARES CAMPER

How, Nyssa?

NYSSA

Really hard.

As Nyssa sits, Campers grumble and complain, but Chiron silences the group.

CHIRON

We will have to be patient. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss. Rachel?

Rachel steps forward to address the group.

RACHEL

We’ve had a message from a god. There’s a lot we don’t know. But we do know that there’s a problem, and we’ll need a quest to solve it. This, we know how to do.

CLARISSE

What’s the problem?

RACHEL

Hera, queen of the gods, has been taken. Jason... um, do you remember your last name.

Jason shakes his head, self-conscious.

RACHEL (CONT'D)

Just Jason, then. It’s clear that Hera herself has issued you a quest.

Jason sets his jaw and nods solemnly.

JASON

I agree.

RACHEL

You must save Hera. In saving her, you will prevent a great evil. The rise of a king. It must happen soon.

JASON

By the winter solstice, she said.

ANNABETH

That’s the council day of the gods. If they don’t already know Hera’s gone, they’ll definitely notice when she doesn’t show up. And that won’t be pretty. They’ll accuse each other, start fighting-- at least, that’s what usually happens. So... I agree with Rachel. This is grounds for a quest, and clearly, Jason has been chosen.

ARES CAMPER

If he’s so important, why hasn’t he been claimed?

CHIRON

He has been. Long ago. Jason, a demonstration?

Jason isn’t sure about this, but steps forward and flips his gold coin. This time, he catches a sharp golden lance.

ANNABETH

Wasn’t that... I thought you had a sword.

JASON

I think it came up tails.

CLARISSE

Damn. I want one of those.

ARES CAMPER

Oh, shut up. Yours is electric.

JASON

Electric... that’s an idea.

(to Annabeth and Rachel)

Back up for a second, will you?

They do, and Jason raises the spear to the sky.

With a clap of thunder, an arc of lighting shoots through the spear, connecting ground and sky. Campers gasp and Jason is enveloped in smoke.

When the thunder dies and the smoke clears, Jason stands, unmoved. He lowers the spear and looks at the scorched ground guiltily.

JASON (CONT'D)

Oh... sorry.

CHIRON

A little overkill, perhaps, but you’ve made your point. I don’t think there’s any doubt who your father is.

JASON

(whispers)

Jupiter.

CHIRON

Zeus. Lots of the sky.

Piper smiles without realizing it. Proud.

The rest of the camp breaks into anxious chatter.

ANNABETH

Hold it! Hold on. That can’t be. How could we not have known about him?

Chiron doesn’t answer, but Annabeth stares at him, frustrated.

RACHEL

He’s here now. And he has a quest to fulfill, which means a new prophesy.

The campers quiet as Rachel closes her eyes. Piper and Jason exchange a confused glance. What is everyone waiting for?

Suddenly, Rachel’s eyes fly open. They now glow in an unnatural green. Green smoke spills out of Rachel’s mouth as she speaks.

RACHEL (CONT'D)

(in oracle voice)

Child of lightning, beware the earth

The giants’ revenge the seven shall birth

The forge and dove will break the cage

And death unleash in Hera’s rage.

On the final word, Rachel swoons. Annabeth catches her and helps her into a seat.

LEO

(under his breath)

This is fun.

JASON

So... that’s it. That’s the quest. Find Hera, free her, avoid the... the giants’ revenge.

ANNABETH

I don’t like this. “Death unleash through Hera’s rage?” This could be a trick. A trap. Hera has never been a friend to heroes.

JASON

I don’t have a choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, she’s the queen of the heavens. I can’t not help her if she’s been captured.

NYSSA

But... captured by what? What are we dealing with that’s more powerful than a god? Besides...

ANNABETH

It’s Jason’s quest. So it’s his choice. According to custom, he can choose his two companions.

CAMPER

You, obviously, Annabeth. You’ve got the most experience.

ANNABETH

No. First off, I’m not helping Hera, not for anything. But more importantly, I’m leaving in the morning to go out looking for Percy again.

WILL

It’s all connected. Annabeth, it has to be. Jason said Hera has been captive for a few days. Around the time Percy disappeared. Then Hera sent you a message about him-- it’s all part of the same problem.

ANNABETH

You might be right. If it is, I’ll find out from the other end. By looking for Percy. Maybe Jason and I will meet in the middle and finally understand what’s happening.

WILL

You should go with him.

ANNABETH

I can’t. The prophecy says so. It tells us who Jason will pick.

JASON

The forge and dove. The forge... Vulcan. I mean, Hephaestus.

The Hephaestus campers all look to Nyssa, whose shoulders slump.

NYSSA

“Beware the earth.” The prophecy is warning you not to travel overland. You’ll need air transport. With the chariot destroyed and the pegasi out with the people looking for Percy... you’re going to need some other way to travel.

Nyssa takes a deep breath and gathers her waning confidence.

NYSSA (CONT'D)

Cabin nine can figure out something. Build something. With Jake incapacitated, I’m senior camper, so... I can volunteer for the quest.

Harley grabs Nyssa’s hand. It’s clear that nobody, Nyssa included, is happy about this.

LEO

It’s me.

Leo stands, brushing off the cabin mates that try to pull him back.

LEO (CONT'D)

No, it’s me. I know it is. I... I think I know how to get you where you need to go.

JASON

We started this together. Seems only right. Okay. You find us a ride, you’re in.

NYSSA

Leo, think this over. This will be incredibly dangerous. Demigods die on quests all the time.

LEO

Danger? Suffering? Let’s do this.

ANNABETH

Then that’s just one more. The dove.

From the cluster of Aphrodite campers, a striking dark haired girl, DREW, rises.

DREW

Well, the dove. That’s Aphrodite, of course.

(wide, flirtatious smile)

I’m yours, hero.

JASON

Oh. Um...

DREW

You two seem strong. Capable. A fighter, a builder. But you’re going to need someone with other senses. A little charm on your side.

(her voice lowers, taking on a layered quality)

I’m very perceptive. And very persuasive.

Jason frowns slightly, but nods.

JASON

I suppose so.

PIPER

No. No!

DREW

What?

PIPER

I’m supposed to go. I know I am. I heard Hera. In her cabin.

DREW

That doesn’t mean anything. You were in her cabin!

ANNABETH

Piper, given the wording of the prophecy--

PIPER

(voice low and layered)

No. It’s supposed to be me.

To Piper’s surprise, the campers begin to nod.

JASON

Oh. Well, then...

DREW

Are you kidding? The prophecy says “forge and dove,” not “forge and dumpster girl.” You clearly need Aphrodite on your side. Last time I checked, I was head of this cabin, and you were an unclaimed nobody on your first day at camp.

Drew’s words clearly affect the campers’ minds, but they hit straight to Piper’s heart. Her brow furrows and her shoulders slump.

DREW (CONT'D)

I guess that settles it.

Drew sits back down, satisfied. Piper looks into the bonfire, gathering her courage. She looks to Jason. She steps forward, focusing only on him.

We see Piper’s face in close-up, certain and calm.

PIPER

I’m going with you.

Still watching Piper’s face, we hear gasps and excitement from the gathered campers. Piper looks around, searching for the source of interest. She sees nothing but a strange reddish glow around her.

PIPER (CONT'D)

What? What’s-- what’s happening?

We pull back to see Piper’s whole body as she looks down at herself. Her jeans and snowboarding jacket have been replaced by white silk, draped perfectly in a Greek peplos style. A golden belt cinches her waist and her biceps are circled in gold armbands.

As she looks over her clothing, Piper’s hair starts to move. She lets out a noise of surprise and raises her hands to stop it moving, but it’s already done. Her hair is now piled in curls on the top of her head.

She touches her face, and we see that the blemishes and dark circles of moments ago are gone. Her cheeks and lips deepen in color, and even her eyes seem to shine more brightly.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Oh my god.

Leo stares at Piper in morbid fascination, nose wrinkling. Drew looks shocked and repulsed. Piper turns, frantic, to Jason.

PIPER (CONT'D)

What happened?

Without thinking, Jason breathes a single word.

JASON

Beautiful.

CHIRON

Welcome, Piper McClean. Daughter of Aphrodite, sovereign of beauty, lady of the dove, goddess of love.

PIPER

You’ve got to be kidding me.

**Credits.**

**End of episode.**

## 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to keep to a weekly posting schedule, so look for the next episode next week!


	3. S1 E3: Festus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My playwright-brain really needs proper scene breaks, so I've put them in even though it's not really a thing in screen writing.
> 
> Last ep at Camp! Aphrodite kids! Dragon! Wooo!

## 

**SCENE ONE**

INT. BATHROOM - EVENING

Water runs in a marble sink under bright ceiling lights.

YOUNG PIPER, ten, washes her hands, standing on her toes to reach a high sink in a swanky theater bathroom. She tries to ignore the retching noises coming from the long row of stalls to her left.

Out of frame, the vomiting woman’s STYLIST knocks nervously on the stall door.

STYLIST

Beryl? Is there anything I can do, love?

Piper looks around for a paper towel dispenser. There aren’t any, only a small stack of crisp white hand cloths. Piper looks at the towels skeptically and dries her hands on her dress, a stiff sequined creation.

We hear a toilet flush. A moment later, BERYL GRACE stumbles to the sink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her STYLIST follows, toting a makeup bag.

Behind Piper, Beryl and her stylist go into damage control mode. The stylist spreads cosmetics across the counter. Beryl brushes her teeth with a travel toothbrush while her stylist fixes her smudged mascara.

STYLIST

Deep breaths, beautiful. You’re fine. You’re fine.

BERYL

I know.

Piper palms a tube of lipstick while the two women are occupied. She crosses to another mirror and dabs it lightly on her lips. She gives her best imitation of a flirtatious smile to herself in the mirror.

STYLIST

How do you feel?

BERYL

Much better now. I’m fine. Must have been something at lunch.

STYLIST

Did you have lunch?

BERYL

Fine. Breakfast, then.

Beryl fishes I her bra and pulls out a tiny minibar-size bottle of vodka.

STYLIST

Beryl...

BERYL

Leave me alone. I just need to settle my nerves.

STYLIST

No. There’s a kid.

Beryl glances at Piper over her shoulder in the mirror, then shrugs.

BERYL

I’m sure she’s seen worse. My girl has.

Piper makes for the door, but stops, looking uncertainly at the uniformed woman standing next to the door offering her a mint.

Young Piper doesn’t speak, but her face says, “what is this place?”

STYLIST

I meant to ask... I haven’t seen your daughter since the holidays. She didn’t want to tag along tonight?

BERYL

She’s at school.

STYLIST

All summer?

BERYL

Or sleep-away camp. Whatever. Tonight isn’t about my kids. It’s about me, for once. When am I on?

STYLIST

You present in... six minutes.

BERYL

Dammit.

STYLIST

You’re gonna be fine. I promise.

The stylist dusts Beryl with powder and Beryl sweeps gloss over her lips. Piper scoots out the door as the stylist holds Beryl’s shoulder’s bracingly.

STYLIST (CONT'D)

There. Absolutely. Beautiful.

Piper lets the door swing shut behind her, looking sick. She rubs her hand over her lips, wiping off the lipstick, but she can’t seem to get it all the way off.

INT. CABIN TEN BATHROOM - EVENING

Smash to present-day Piper, scrubbing frantically at her face with a soapy cloth.

She stands in a vintage-style, pastel bathroom, complete with claw-foot tub and enormous vanity. She splashes water across her face, then examines her face in the gold-framed mirror. Her skin is pink from scrubbing, but the color fades as she watches. Her features are still altered from the way they looked only hours before: her lips and eyes have a bolder color, and even her lashes seem longer.

Growling, Piper wets her hands and runs them through her curled hair. She searches through the vanity drawers until the finds a hair tie and tightly ties her hair at the base of her neck. Before her eyes, her hair moves, drying and loosening. A few small curls escape the hair tie to frame her face, and soon, her messy ponytail looks effortlessly gorgeous.

DREW (O.S.)

It’s not going anywhere, honey.

Drew steps into the bathroom, smirking at Piper, who ignores her.

DREW (CONT'D)

Mom’s blessing will last at least another day. Maybe a week if you’re lucky.

PIPER

A week?

DREW

I wouldn’t look a gift pegasus in the mouth, honey.

Piper storms out of the bathroom.

**SCENE TWO**

EXT. CAMP WOODS - NIGHT

Leo steps carefully into the woods, his path barely illuminated by moonlight.

He looks over his shoulder. Camp is still visible through the trees. He takes another few steps and the lights of the bonfire disappear from view.

He pulls a folded map and a small flashlight from his pocket. He smooths out the map and reads it bu the light of the flashlight, fingers tracing his path to the first red X.

Leo adjusts his direction and sets out again, following the map through the dark, mossy woods.

Soon, Leo begins to wrinkle his nose, looking around for the source of the smile. He steps through a close line of trees and looks down-- there’s the trap: an enormous crater in the forest floor lined with tarp and filled with a dark, steaming liquid.

Leo looks up. Several enormous paddle fans hang from a long rod between the trees. The fans turn slowly.

Leo pauses, listening to the quiet hum of the mechanism. He stows the map in his pocket and holds the flashlight between his teeth. He climbs about six feet up one of the trees, and pushes aside leafy branches, looking for the source of the noise. He finds a small, round motor anchored to the tree.

Leo touches the disk with his fingertips.

Abruptly, the perspective shifts, and we see the scene as Leo does. Everything slows and is washed in pale sepia. Only the fan mechanism stands out in color-- bright reds and oranges.

We focus very briefly on each part of the mechanism in turn as Leo identifies each element and its purpose. Inside the disk, two ordinary C batteries light up. Orange light snakes out from the batteries through wires, and the motor slowly turns. The belt wrapped around the motor lights up, and we fly down it as it also begins to turn. We quickly reach the other end of the band, which turns a pulley. In the same way, we follow the complete working of the fan mechanism. The pulley moves a rod, which in turn moves bands that turn each fan. The fans waft the fumes from the vat into the forest. The whole sequence takes only seconds.

Back in our normal perspective, Leo appraises the fan mechanism, thinking. There’s more to this trap. He hops down from the tree and carefully approaches the vat, listening. He stops abruptly and bends down, clearing leaves and twigs away from a spot on the forest floor, revealing a thick metal cable, stretched taught.

Leo grasps the cable carefully. Again, we see the whole mechanism in sharp color against sepia. The cable is connected through pulleys to pressure-sensitive panels surrounding the vat. The other side attaches to an enormous bronze net. Still in Leo’s sepia-toned perception, we see Leo play out how the trap works. A childishly hand-drawn figure of a dragon stomps into frame, sniffing at the vat. The dragon steps on one of the panels, activating the mechanism and scooping him up in the net.

LEO

That’s... not good.

Leo uncovers more of the cable and tugs, trying to find a place to release it. He searches his pockets. He has a few odds and ends but nothing that could cut the cable.

As Leo inspects the cable, a low rumbling is heard. Leo insures it, tracing the cable to a pulley anchored ten feet up a nearby tree. He starts toward the tree as the rumbling grows louder, punctuated by rhythmic impacts.

Leo hoists himself onto a low branch, then freezes. He looks behind him. Across the vat, two glowing red eyes appear in the darkness.

Leo slowly lowers himself back to the ground, turning to face the eyes as they draw nearer. He directs the flashlight beam towards the ground below the eyes. With a thundering stomp, a scaled, clawed foot several feet long emerges from the darkness.

As the foot catches the light, we see that the scaled appearance is actually metal. The whole limb is made of interlocking bronze plates. As the flashlight beam travels upwards, we see the rest of the creature: shining, snarling, and several times Leo’s height. The whole dragon is bronze-- plates, gears, pistons. Steam whistles from the nostrils of its lizard-like face, obscuring sharp teeth and horns.

Leo’s face shows awe, then pure delight, then confusion, and--

LEO

What?

The dragon takes another step out of the trees.

LEO (CONT'D)

You don’t have wings?

The dragon stops. It’s head tilts to one side, and eyes narrow in confusion at Leo’s disappointed tone.

LEO (CONT'D)

No offense. Really! You’re amazing! I mean, good god, who made you? But if it were me, I would have put wings on you. What kind of a dragon doesn’t have wings?

A huff of steam billows out as the dragon snorts in annoyance.

LEO (CONT'D)

It’s not personal. I was just hoping you could fly me somewhere.

Patience gone, the dragon makes another stomp forward.

LEO (CONT'D)

No! Stop it. That’s a trap, bronze brain.

The dragon hesitates, then pulls back his foot. Leo breathes a sigh of relief. But too soon--the dragon inhales deeply.

LEO (CONT'D)

Uh-oh.

With a roar, the dragon blowsfire across the clearing. It passes over the trap and completely engulfs Leo.

**MAIN TITLES**

**EPISODE TITLE (Chapter Three: Festus)**

**SCENE THREE**

INT. CABIN TEN BEDROOM - NIGHT

Piper stomps through the girls’ bedroom of the Aphrodite cabin. A camper in cute pajamas and a Korean face mask smiles gently and points Piper to an empty bed at the end of the row of identical bunks. Each camper has their own canopied bed, closed wardrobe, and vanity table. Piper scowls at hair tools and cosmetics on the tables.

Piper plops herself down on the bed, looking out the window at the dark sky.

The girl in the face mask, LACY, walks over tentatively. When Piper notices her, she silently holds out a folded set of pajamas.

LACY

It doesn’t seem like you came with anything.

PIPER

I came with some. Aphrodite stole my clothes. Mugged by my own mom.

Piper takes the pajama set from Lacy and ducks behind a dressing screen. We see her toss the white dress over the top of the screen.

PIPER (O.S.)

What a nightmare.

The other campers are preparing for bed, but we see them sneak glances toward the dressing screen, listening closely.

Piper steps out in the matching pajamas. She stands awkwardly, watching Lacy, who hasn’t moved.

PIPER

Um, thanks.

LACY

No problem!

When Piper sits back on her bed, Lacy perches next to her.

PIPER

Is your face okay?

LACY

Yes. It’s for... yeah.

PIPER

Oh.

LACY

It feels really nice, actually. Makes my skin all soft and it smells like cucumber. Want one? I have a bunch from my stepmom.

Lacy holds out a packaged mask, and Piper cringes.

PIPER

No! No thank you.

Lacy looks a little hurt by Piper’s rejection, but recovers quickly.

LACY

(In a rush)

Where’d you learn to Charm like that?

PIPER

I’ve been called a lot of things. Charming, never.

LACY

No, Charm. Capital C. Who taught you to do that?

PIPER

Do what?

Lacy looks back at the other listening campers, incredulous.

LACY

And you really just found out you’re a demigod? You’re a complete natural. Mom must love you.

Piper scowls and doesn’t answer. Lacy is undaunted.

LACY (CONT'D)

Some Aphrodite kids, the ones who really have some stuff, they can Charm people. A little bit like Mom.

(Lowering her voice)

Drew is really good at it. You resisted her, though. I’ve never seen someone do that so easily.

PIPER

(Curiosity overcoming disgust)

That thing she did... with her voice. I felt... I felt off-balance. I wanted to agree with her.

LACY

Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.

PIPER

You do that to people a lot?

LACY

I’ve never been any good at it. And it’s... well, it’s not really good manners to do it. Not to other demigods, for sure.

PIPER

But Drew. She does it? She... Charms people?

LACY

All the time. She’s never been afraid of Charming people to get what she wants.

PIPER

So... if she asked you for something... if she wanted to, I don’t know, take something of yours? Or make you give her something? She could just... make you do that?

LACY

Sometimes. If you know she’s doing it, you can try to resist it. She can’t make you do anything. She’s just hard to argue with. You want to agree with her. It makes you feel good to do what she wants. So everyone lets things go.

PIPER

So... that’s it. That’s what I do.

LACY

You’re a natural, Piper. It’s so obvious you belong here.

DREW (O.S.)

(In layered Charm voice)

Lacy? Shouldn’t you be in your own bunk.

We see Drew stepping out of the bathroom, a luxurious robe over her pajamas.

LACY

Oh... I guess so.

Lacy starts to rise, and Piper scoffs.

PIPER

Get a grip. You were just telling me--

DREW

That’s enough from you.

PIPER

Oh, can it, Barbie.

Campers gasp and scuttle to their beds as Drew gapes at Piper.

DREW

Excuse me?

PIPER

You heard me. You can scare these airheads, but I’m not afraid of you. Now go get your beauty sleep and leave me alone.

DREW

I will not be spoken to like that.

PIPER

Yeah? Who died and made you the boss of this cabin?

Complete silence. Stunned faces. Piper slowly realizes she’s said something very, very wrong. Finally, Drew turns her back on Piper and returns to her bed. The other campers settle in, not looking at Piper, not speaking.

PIPER (CONT'D)

(Under her breath)

Fine.

Piper grabs the blanket off her bed, wraps it around her shoulders, picks up the gold sandals, and flees the cabin.

**SCENE FOUR**

EXT. CAMP WOODS - NIGHT

The dragon maintains the blast of fire for a few seconds, then closes its mouth.

Leo coughs a few times, wiping soot from his face. His clothes are a little charred on the edges, and his hair has been blown straight back, but he is otherwise unharmed.

The dragon reacts in clear frustration.

LEO

Okay. We clearly got off on the wrong foot. Let’s just--

The dragon cuts Leo off with an even stronger blast of fire, holding this one for even longer. When the blast stops, several trees behind Leo are burning, but Leo’s condition is unchanged.

LEO

Stop that! Bad dragon!

The dragon stomps one clawed foot. With the light from the fire, we can see it more clearly now. It is magnificent.

LEO (CONT'D)

Let’s talk this out, okay? You’re not going to be able to burn me. You might as well save your energy.

The dragon ponders this for a moment, then looks down at its claws. With a sharp creak of metal, it pounces towards Leo, jaws open.

LEO (CONT'D)

No!

The trap springs under the dragon’s feet, and the bronze net flies closed around the dragon. The dragon thrashes, spitting fire in all directions and growling. Leo dodges a splash of dark liquid from the vat.

LEO (CONT'D)

(shouting)

Will. You. Stop! That!

The dragon continues to thrash. Leo backs away a few steps, then finds the closest tree that isn’t on fire. He climbs up to the height of the dragon’s face and shouts right into its ear.

LEO (CONT'D)

Now listen. All you’re doing is telling them to come find you. If you keep making noise, someone is going to come. And they’re gonna bring the acid and wire cutters. Is that what you want?

The dragon stops thrashing, but still lets out a low growl.

LEO (CONT'D)

They think you’re broken and have to be scrapped. I don’t believe that. If you can trust me... I want to try to fix you. Can you do that?

The dragon lets out petulant puff of smoke, but stops struggling.

LEO (CONT'D)

Okay. Okay, that’s a start. I’m Leo. Nice to meet you, Dragon. Do you have a name?

The dragon shakes its head.

LEO (CONT'D)

That’s fine. That’s fine. I’m gonna call you Festus.

**SCENE FIVE**

EXT. CABIN NINE - NIGHT

Piper knocks on the door of Cabin Nine. When there’s no answer, she knocks again, harder.

Finally, Nyssa opens the door, blinking sleepily. She takes in Piper’s odd appearance: still glowing with unnatural beauty, wearing gold sandals, pajamas, and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

NYSSA

Um... hi?

PIPER

Hello. I just wanted to talk to Leo.

NYSSA

Leo’s not here.

PIPER

What?

NYSSA

He left during the campfire. Hasn’t come back yet.

PIPER

But... where? Is he okay?

NYSSA

He said he was following his “idea.” About finding transportation for Jason’s quest.

PIPER

Right. Right... okay.

NYSSA

I’m sure you’ll be able to talk in the morning. It’s cold, you shouldn’t be out.

PIPER

Fine.

NYSSA

It’s just that you aren’t really supposed to--

PIPER

Fine.

Piper stalks off-- in the opposite direction from the Aphrodite cabin.

EXT. CABIN RING - CONTINUOUS

Soon, she’s at the end of the ring of cabins, where the Zeus and Hera cabins sit.

Piper stops. Frowns. She looks at the Zeus and Hera cabins, then down the line towards Cabins Nine and Ten. She ponders.

PIPER

(To herself)

...hold up.

Piper looks at the cabin next to Zeus’, which is made of rippled sea glass and studded with shells. A gentle waterfall fountain trickles water into the stream that surrounds the cabin.

PIPER (CONT'D)

(To herself, ticking off cabins)

Hera... Zeus... gotta be Poseidon.

Piper approaches the door, ready to knock, but the door is ajar. She pushes the door open just enough to slide inside.

INT. CABIN THREE - CONTINUOUS

Piper takes a few steps inside the dark cabin before she’s stopped by a sharp voice.

ANNABETH (O.S.)

Who’s there?

Piper raises her hands, palms-forward.

PIPER

It’s just me! Sorry! Just me.

Piper steps though an arched opening into a small living space. Instead of rows of bunks, this cabin has only a single bed, pushed against the wall. The cabin is just a bit untidy. The bed is unmade, and possessions are scattered carelessly on the desk and windowsill.

Annabeth stands beside the desk, knife out.

ANNABETH

What are you doing here?

PIPER

I’m just looking for you! I just wanted to talk. I’m sorry. I can go.

ANNABETH

No. I’m sorry. You just scared me. I’m a little on edge right now.

Annabeth returns her knife to her belt and sinks into a chair.

PIPER

That’s totally understandable.

ANNABETH

How did you know I was here?

PIPER

Lucky guess. It didn’t seem like you’d be able to sleep.

ANNABETH

I should sleep. I know I need to. Maybe I should see the Hypnos campers. I just...

PIPER

You don’t want to sleep.

ANNABETH

Yeah. I guess so.

PIPER

I should go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bother you--

ANNABETH

It’s okay. Really. I know I’m tense right now, but... you’re having a hard day too. If you need anything, you can always ask me.

A beat as Piper considers. When she gives in, her question comes out in a rush.

PIPER

Okay. Well... it’s just. I had a question. About demigods. And being... okay. You and Percy. You two, are... together. Like, together together?

ANNABETH

(Amused)

You could call it that.

PIPER

Okay. But... I know a little bit about Greek mythology. Zeus and Poseidon were brothers.

ANNABETH

Are brothers, Piper.

PIPER

I... okay. I guess. Are brothers. And Athena was born of Zeus.

ANNABETH

Yes.

PIPER

So that makes Poseidon, like, Athena’s uncle. And you’re Athena’s kid. And Percy is Poseidon’s kid.

ANNABETH

(Starting to laugh)

I know where you’re going with this. And no, we aren’t family. The Olympian family tree... it’s not the same as being related. Demigods date each other all the time.

PIPER

Oh.

ANNABETH

I mean, obviously, you wouldn’t go with someone with the same godly parent. Those are your half-siblings, even if you don’t share mortal blood. That’d be--

PIPER

Gross. Of course.

ANNABETH

But beyond that, it’s like anyone else you’d meet in the world. Which is a good thing, because relationships between demigods and mortals are... tricky.

PIPER

Okay. So even though Aphrodite and Zeus are, like, cousins or something, it wasn’t, you know, weird that Jason and I got together. I wasn’t, like, kissing my cousin or anything.

ANNABETH

Well... I think there’s another problem there. With you and Jason.

Annabeth stands and holds out a pitying hand to Piper.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

We should really talk.

**SCENE SIX**

INT. BIG HOUSE OFFICE - NIGHT

Jason stands in the office of the Big House, staring at the wall of photographs. We recognize more of the pictured campers now: Rachel, Jake, and Clarisse appear in some of them, smiling next to campers we haven’t seen.

Jason starts when footsteps are heard on the stairs. Rachel pokes her head into the room. She wears a hoodie and carries candles and a blanket.

RACHEL

Oh. Sorry. Didn’t know anyone was here. I was going upstairs to pray.

JASON

Pray?

RACHEL

I’m trying to get in touch with Apollo. Thought I’d try the attic. It’s a good place to think, sometimes.

JASON

Apollo... Annabeth said you’re an oracle? You can see into the future?

RACHEL

More like the future mugs me from time to time. I wish I had any control over it. I’m really just a glorified mouthpiece for prophesies.

JASON

Have you been at camp long?

RACHEL

A couple years.

Jason turns back to the pictures, his expression dark.

JASON

So, do you know these people?

RACHEL

Mostly.

JASON

A lot of them weren’t at the campfire tonight.

(Beat.)

They’re dead, aren’t they?

RACHEL

Yeah. Chiron put them up after the War.

JASON

The “Titan War” I keep hearing about?

RACHEL

That’s the one. A lot of really good people died stopping Kronos.

JASON

What happened?

RACHEL

I’m probably not the right person to explain it. I wasn’t around for a lot of it.

JASON

Would you try?

RACHEL

Well, very long story short... the gods are The Gods because they overthrew the Titans. Big, huge, scary things that embody ancient forces of nature. Their children were the gods, and the gods imprisoned them and took control of the universe.

JASON

So what happened?

RACHEL

They tried to stage a comeback. And they got really close. The gods and the Titans fought. Demigods fought on the side of the gods. For the most part. We went after Kronos-- he was the one in charge-- and Percy Jackson took him down. So we won. And we lost.

Rachel looks sadly at the photographs and Jason watches her face.

Both are startled by a loud pounding on the front door.

ANNABETH (O.S.)

Rachel? Are you there?

RACHEL

(Calling down)

Up here?

We hear Annabeth bound up the stairs. She enters the office, out-of-breath.

ANNABETH

Rachel. I just had an idea. Did--

(Noticing Jason)

Why are you here?

JASON

I, uh, couldn’t sleep.

ANNABETH

You don’t have to stay here anymore. You can move into Cabin One.

JASON

(Uncomfortable)

Yeah. Sure.

ANNABETH

(Already moving on)

Rachel. I just realized. What if Percy is on Ogygia?

RACHEL

(Eyes wide)

Oh. Ohhhh.

ANNABETH

I mean, that’s where he was the last time we couldn’t find him for days. Doesn’t it make sense to check?

Rachel, excited at first, now shakes her head.

RACHEL

No. That wouldn’t make any sense. The whole point of Ogygia is that heroes can’t return once they leave.

ANNABETH

But what if he somehow could return?

RACHEL

But why would he want to do that?

ANNABETH

Maybe he didn’t want to. Before, he ended up there by accident.

RACHEL

Is there any way to contact him if he’s there?

ANNABETH

Well... no. But what if that’s where he is? What if he’s stuck there?

RACHEL

Then he’d be safe, and fine, and there would be nothing you could do until he found a way back. Right?

ANNABETH

But--

RACHEL

Right?

ANNABETH

I guess so.

RACHEL

So all you can do is get some sleep so that you can keep looking for him.

ANNABETH

I hate that you’re the logical one right now.

RACHEL

Tell me about it.

ANNABETH

I’ve fallen through the looking glass into some backwards world.

RACHEL

Annabeth. You’re going to find him. And then you can give him a nice swift punch from all of us for putting us through this.

Rachel embraces Annabeth, and Jason edges quietly out of the room. On the other side of the door, he stops and leans against the wall. He looks at the markings on his arm and runs his fingers over the lines, deep in thought.

**SCENE SEVEN**

INT. CABIN TEN BEDROOM - NIGHT

The girls’ bedroom of Cabin Ten is dark and silent. Wrapped in her blanket, Piper tiptoes in. She has almost reached her bunk when a light clicks on behind her.

Drew sits up in her perfectly-made bed, the lamp on her side table on.

DREW

Look who decided to grace us with her presence.

PIPER

I’m just here to sleep.

Other campers wake from the noise, rubbing their eyes. A few turn on lights.

DREW

I thought you didn’t want to be here.

PIPER

I don’t, but I need to sleep, so--

DREW

What makes you think we want you here?

PIPER

Excuse me?

DREW

Get out.

PIPER

You can’t do that.

DREW

Sure I can. I’m counselor of this cabin. And you’re rude and insulting, and I’ve decided you don’t get to sleep here.

PIPER

I have every right to be here. It’s obvious Aphrodite is my mother, so I get a bed here, don’t I?

DREW

Are we sure, though? I’m starting to wonder if Mom sent you that Blessing as a joke.

PIPER

A joke?

DREW

Either that, or you’re the first ugly child of Aphrodite in centuries. I mean, I didn’t think it was possible for Mom to have a kid so gross. What was your father? A cyclops? Some sort of mud spirit?

PIPER

(Snapping)

Tristan McClean.

Piper’s face shows immediate regret, but she stands her ground.

DREW

What?

PIPER

My dad? He’s Tristan McLean.

A beat, then half the cabin screams in delight.

LACY

Are you serious? That’s amazing!

DREW

Give me a break. It’s obviously not true.

APHRODITE CAMPER

Wait... I think I read that Tristan McLean has a daughter.

LACY

Yes! I remember seeing that! He had a little girl named Piper!

APHRODITE CAMPER 1

Not so little anymore, I guess.

The campers cluster around Piper, questions overlapping.

APHRODITE CAMPER 2

Oh my gods. He is gorgeous! I mean, for an old guy.

LACY

You have to tell me everything! Have you been on movie sets?

APHRODITE CAMPER 1

Do you live in a mansion? In L.A.?

LACY

Do you know a bunch of movie stars?

APHRODITE CAMPER 2

Do you get to go to premieres and awards shows?

DREW

Oh, please. That’s pathetic.

APHRODITE CAMPER 2

What is?

DREW

Don’t lie for attention. It’s embarrassing for all of us.

APHRODITE CAMPER 2

Wait... she’s lying?

DREW

Obviously. Give me a break. Her mortal parent isn’t a freaking movie star.

APHRODITE CAMPER 1

But I thought...

DREW

I know. Stop it.

(With Charm)

Enough of this. Back to bed, everyone.

Reluctantly, the campers obey, still giving Piper hopeful glances.

DREW (CONT'D)

(With Charm)

You too, Little Miss L.A. And you’re on garbage duty for a week for breaking curfew.

PIPER

(Petulant)

Whatever.

DREW

I don’t want to hear another word.

PIPER

Great. Neither do I.

Piper flops into bed and pulls her blanket over her head.

**SCENE EIGHT**

EXT. CABIN RING - NIGHT

Rachel walks Jason through the ring of cabins towards the marble cabin of Zeus.As they pass Cabin Ten, Jason gives ita guilty glance. They walk in awkward silence for a few moments.

JASON

You know, you really don’t have to--

RACHEL

It’s okay.

JASON

I’m sure I can find--

RACHEL

Don’t worry about it. First days are hard. I wanted to make sure you found your new place fine.

JASON

Doesn’t the cabin have a counselor for that?

RACHEL

Well, technically, head counselor of Cabin One would be... you.

JASON

Why?

RACHEL

Because you’ll be the only one there.

JASON

Oh. Because... there aren’t a lot of children of Zeus, right?

RACHEL

How old are you?

JASON

I don’t know, exactly.

RACHEL

Oh. Of course, sorry.

JASON

I figure I’m about your age.

RACHEL

Yeah, but in this case, the exact birthdate matters. For a long time, there weren’t any demigods from the Big Three. The three eldest gods, you know. When they did come along, they didn’t make it very far. If you would have showed up at Camp a few years ago, it would have been a very big deal.

Rachel leads Jason up the steps to Cabin One.

INT. CABIN ONE - NIGHT

Zeus’ cabin looks much like Hera’s, but with more thunder coming from the ceiling.

Jason stands in the middle of the open space. There are no bunks, just an enormous statue of Zeus wielding a lightning bolt.

RACHEL

I’m sure you can get a cot tomorrow. Or, whenever you get back from your quest. This cabin is supposed to be honorary.

JASON

Because I shouldn’t exist.

RACHEL

I mean... kind of.

JASON

Because Zeus didn’t want demigod children?

RACHEL

No, no. I’m sure he did. I mean, he went ahead and had you, didn’t he? But he made a pact with his brothers not to. Things were getting out of hand, and there was this prophesy.

JASON

Another prophesy.

RACHEL

Don’t worry. It’s totally over.

JASON

Good. I already have the last one you gave me.

RACHEL

Well, that one was just your regular, garden-variety. prophesy. This... we’re talking a massive, world-ending, capital-P prophesy. They called it “The Great Prophesy.” The gods are a very creative bunch.

JASON

But it’s over now?

RACHEL

Yep. That was the prophesy that foretold the Titan War. It said that those events would be set in motion when a half-blood child of one of the eldest gods-- Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon-- turned sixteen. So anybody interested in stopping-- or starting-- the events the prophesy talked about would have been really interested in you.

Jason shudders. Embarrassed, he wraps his arms around his torso.

JASON

Wow. It’s... cold.

Rachel hands Jason a backpack.

RACHEL

Well, for tonight, there’s a sleeping bag in here. And pajamas, and then, for tomorrow, a shiny new Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. You’ll be official.

JASON

Oh. Thanks.

RACHEL

Any time. I know it can be hard to feel out-of-place here. Give it time. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?

JASON

Yeah. See you then.

Rachel exits, and Jason stands in the middle of the cabin, uncertain. He looks up at the statue of Zeus and cringes.

He paces the cabin, looking for a place out of view of the statue’s stern gaze. In the back corner, he sees that the brazier has been pushed out of one of the alcoves set into the wall. A long black cloth hangs over the alcove. Jason pulls the curtain back. Someone has made a little sleeping nest against the wall. The bedroll and pillows are a little dusty. On the wall above the bed, photographs are taped to the marble.

Several are of Annabeth. She looks a few years younger. She smiles wide, wearing her camp shirt and holding various weapons or clever little projects.

In one, she is about 9, and laughs while she gets a piggy-back ride from a blond teenage boy in a camp shirt and leather armor. This is a picture we saw on the wall in the Hig House office.

Jason pulls one picture off the wall for a closer look. It is a roll of photo-both snapshots. Annabeth, even younger, has one arm wrapped around the blonde boy, and the other around a fifteen-year-old girl with spiky black hair and dark lipstick. In all the frames, the three kids laugh and ruffle each other’s hair.

Jason looks behind him even though he is alone before shoving the photo strip in his back pocket. Then he pulls the curtain back over the alcove and backs away.

**SCENE NINE**

EXT. MOUNT DIABLO - NIGHT

In Piper’s dream, she stands on the top of a mountain in a midnight storm. The scene is lit by purple flames in a huge bonfire.

Piper, dressed again in her Aphrodite gown, coughs. Her eyes water from the smoke. She looks around frantically. Her face lights up when she sees a silhouetted form on the other side of the bonfire.

PIPER

Dad?

Piper runs around the bonfire. As the figure comes into view, her face falls. Tristan McLean isn’t sitting. He is hanging limply, tied to a stake in the ground.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Dad!

Piper tries to run to him, but can’t move. She looks down. Her feet are sinking into the ground. Mud crawls up her ankles and roots her to the mountaintop.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Dad? Say something!

Tristan vanishes and the world turns. Piper is engulfed in darkness flickering with purple light. She staggers forward.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Dad? Where... what’s happening--

Piper’s voice is cut off by a rumble that seems to come fromall around. The ground beneath her shakes, and she falls to her knees with a scream.

A low, rumbling voice laughs. The sound echoes around Piper, who looks around wildly for the source of the noise.

PIPER (CONT'D)

Who’s there? Who are you?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Hurry, little demigod.

PIPER

What? Who--

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Your father waits for you. If you do not hurry, I fear there may be little of him left to save.

PIPER

Where is he? What have you done?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Nothing. To his body. But he seems to find my presence... disturbing. His poor mortal mind doesn’t seem to enjoy my company.

PIPER

Stop. Let him go!

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

We must prove our love for our parents, godspawn. That’s what I’m doing, after all.

PIPER

Who are you?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Do you love your father?

PIPER

What are you saying?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Show me you value your father’s life by doing what I ask.

PIPER

What do you want?

A shower of purple sparks illuminates the world around Piper again. She sees, as if from above, the mountaintop with the bonfire burning. Cities are scattered around the base of the mountain. More mountains rise in the background.

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

You know this place.

PIPER

Yes.

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Tomorrow morning, three demigods will set out on a quest. You must be among them. You must lead them here, rather than their true destination. Bring them here before noon on the solstice.

PIPER

And then what?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

You may collect your father and leave.

PIPER

All of us?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

You. And your father.

PIPER

What about the other two demigods?

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

They are destined to die anyway. You are simply choosing the place. Bring them to me, and you can return to how things once were. You and your father.

PIPER

But--

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

You have until noon on the solstice. Or you and your father will join the two demigods in death.

PIPER

Wait--

ENCELADUS (V.O.)

Hurry.

The world spins again, and Piper screams as the light goes out.

INT. CABIN TEN BEDROOM - MORNING

Piper’s scream is unbroken. She jerks awake and sits up. She is in her bunk in Cabin Ten. She looks around, breathing heavily. Morning sun pours in through the windows. The other bunks are empty and perfectly made.

Piper rubs her face and looks down at her shaking hands. A deep breath. Setting her jaw, Piper throws off the blankets and grabs the clothes folded neatly at the foot of her bed.

EXT. DINING PAVILION - MORNING

Minutes later, Piper is her CHB shirt and walking with determination to the dining pavilion, where clusters of campers eat breakfast. She stops, looking around, but doesn’t see Jason or Leo.

ANNABETH (O.S.)

Piper!

Annabeth is climbing the hill behind Piper and joins her at the edge of the pavilion.

ANNABETH

Manage to get any sleep?

PIPER

Where’s Jason? And Leo?

ANNABETH

Haven’t seen them yet. Must have slept in. Like you.

PIPER

I need to talk to them. I...

ANNABETH

You want to go on the quest.

PIPER

I... yes.

ANNABETH

I understand.

PIPER

I just... I have to.

ANNABETH

Piper. I understand. This is your fight as much as it is theirs. Come on.

Annabeth grabs a few pieces of toast and starts back down the hill.&NBSP

PIPER

What?

ANNABETH

If you’re going on a quest, you’ll need a proper demigod’s weapon.

INT. ARMORY - MORNING

Moments later, Annabeth pushes open the door to a large wooden shed beside the training grounds. Weapons of every style and era line the walls. Many are rusted or broken.

PIPER

Are you sure this is a good idea? I don’t know how to use any of this.

ANNABETH

You have to have something. Most demigods take a long time to find something that is a good fit for them. You want something that suits you perfectly. Something you helped make or won on a quest or were given by your godly parent. But for now, you’ll want something you can take out a minor monster with. Trust me.

Annabeth walks down the wall of weapons, picking up different items before shaking her head and replacing them.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

Have you ever used anything projectile? You might like a bow or something.

PIPER

I... don’t think so. I’m not great with aim.

ANNABETH

Just as well. For a beginner, you want something super simple. Maybe a spear-- something gets close, you stab it.

Piper points to a glint of metal in the corner.

PIPER

What’s that?

Annabeth digs out a knife in a worn leather sheath from a pile of old shields. She passes it to Piper, who examines the polished wood handle. Piper unsheaths the knife. It is over a foot long, with a symmetrical triangular blade. The handle is grimy, but the blade gleams. Piper holds up the knife, and sees her reflection, perfectly clear.

ANNABETH

I don’t know if you want a knife, Piper.

PIPER

You use a knife.

Annabeth sets her hand on the knife sheathed at her hip.

ANNABETH

Well, it’s not for everybody.

Annabeth watches Piper hold out the knife, peering down the blade.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

That kind of blade is called a parazonium.

PIPER

What kind of fighting is it good for?

ANNABETH

Well, not much, to be honest. It’s a ceremony blade. Ancient Greek officers would carry one. It showed you were high-ranking. Of course, it was still good to have around. It can protect you just fine in a close fight.

PIPER

I like it.

ANNABETH

It does sort of suit you... but I’m not sure.

PIPER

Why not? You said it would work just fine in a fight.

ANNABETH

This particular blade has a long story. Most people would be afraid to carry it. It’s last owner didn’t fare very well.

PIPER

Who?

ANNABETH

She was called Helen.

PIPER

The Helen? Mrs... Of Troy?

ANNABETH

That’s the one.

PIPER

And it’s just sitting in your toolshed?

ANNABETH

Like I said, nobody really wants to use it. It was a wedding present from Helen’s first husband. She named it Katoptris. It means “looking glass.” “Mirror.” Probably because that’s the only thing it ever got used for. I don’t think this blade has ever seen battle.

Piper looks at her reflection in the blade, frowning.

ANNABETH (CONT'D)

But if it speaks to you... you should take it. Maybe there’s a reason.

A scream suddenly pierces the silence. Annabeth whirls around and draws her knife. A moment later, Will pokes his head in the shed.

WILL

Annabeth?

ANNABETH

What’s happening?

WILL

The damn dragon is back.

EXT. DINING PAVILION - MORNING

Hephaestus campers in protective gear dash towards the dining pavilion, where the last campers at breakfast leap to their feet. Some kids scream.

Annabeth and Piper race up the hill. Annabeth stops suddenly and Piper crashes into her back.

ANNABETH

What... the hell...

PIPER

Leo?

We see, finally, what the campers are staring at. Festus walks proudly toward the pavilion. Leo, perched on Festus’ back, smiles triumphantly.

LEO

Hey! It’s cool! It’s cool! Don’t shoot!

PIPER

What are you doing?

LEO

Hey there, beauty queen!

PIPER

Get down from there before you break your neck!

LEO

I come in peace!

Several campers aim weapons at Festus, who blows steam.

ARES CAMPER

That thing is dangerous! Kill it now!

NYSSA

Leo! Get off of there!

LEO

It’s okay, guys! It’s all good!

NYSSA

This isn’t a game!

JASON (O.S.)

Stand down!

Jason pushes through the crowd gathering in front of Festus. He takes in the dragon, then breaks out in a smile.

JASON

Leo... what did you do?

LEO

Found you a ride! You said you needed a way to fly, so here we are!

NYSSA

That dragon doesn’t fly, Leo!

LEO

I think Festus would beg to differ.

With a playful roar, Festus spreads his newly-installed wings.

NYSSA

What? How?

LEO

I found the wings and reattached them last night!

NYSSA

What are you talking about? It never had wings!

LEO

And I gave his head a good clean. Was able to repair a few circuits. So he’s mostly better! No more going haywire and roasting half-bloods!

NYSSA

Mostly?

LEO

The solstice is in a few days, Jason. Are we going, or not?

JASON

On your dragon...

LEO

I like to think he’s his own dragon, but yes.

JASON

Named “Festus”...

LEO

Do you like it?

JASON

You know that “fetus” is Latin for “happy,” right? You want is to fly off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?

Festus snorts steam happily and flaps his wings.

LEO

That’s a yes, bro!

ANNABETH

Go.

JASON

But... now?

ANNABETH

You don’t have much time. And there’s no sense delaying.

Will tosses Jason a backpack.

WILL

Here. Some demigod first aid supplies and a few gold drachmas. You’re ready to go.

Piper watches Jason approach Festus carefully and pat his bronze scales. She breathes fast, preparing to fight her way in.

Jason turns back and holds out a hand towards Piper.

JASON

Are you still in?

Stunned, Piper only nods.

LEO

That makes three, then. Now, let’s get going! All these demigods with weapons are making Festus nervous.

Jason helps Piper onto Festus’ back. She settles behind Leo, looking nervously at how far she already is from the ground. Jason hops on behind Piper, and she bites her lip.

ANNABETH

Get out of here, you three. Let’s meet in the middle, okay?

Piper smiles tightly at Annabeth. She grips her sheathed knife tightly.

Piper lets out a little scream as Festus rears back. She throws her arms around Leo’s shoulders. Jason puts his hands on Piper’s waist as Festus takes off.

With a joyful roar of fire, Festus beats his wings and disappears into the morning sky.

 **END OF EPISODE.**

## 

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode should be up this weekend.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think, especially about what I choose to change and what I choose to keep. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: I reformatted using the screenplay skin from astronought. So much better now!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663495/chapters/41658683


End file.
